


Young love

by ajoomma



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Chaemin, F/F, produce48 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoomma/pseuds/ajoomma
Summary: A sweet young love between Minju and Chaeyeon as lovers — nope, perhaps as best friends.
Relationships: Kim Minju/Lee Chaeyeon
Kudos: 9





	1. 01:

**Author's Note:**

> ❀ I'm just new to this and English is not my first language, go easy on me folks! Thank you, hope you'll enjoy the story~

Chaeyeon was silently crying, tears escaping her eyes. She didn't bother to wipe it off— _what's the point of wiping it off now if it will continue on wetting my cheeks._ She's staring at blankly at the space, not minding the time and just letting herself cry as much as possible to relieve the pain and frustration that she's feeling right now.

In the midst of her being emo, a soft tap on her shoulder caught her attention **" unnie "** it's her best friend, Minju **" I saw your tweet, ice cream? "** Minju sat beside Chaeyeon and handed the latter a tub of ice cream and a spoon.

Chaeyeon tweeted about wanting to eat some ice cream, she didn't expect someone to actually buy her one but if someone's going to, it's definitely going to be her best friend— Minju. Her best friend has been that way since the first time they met, sweet and caring.

**" thank you "** Chaeyeon softly thanked the younger girl and opened up the ice cream and began devouring the cold treat **" how'd you know I'm here? "** she asked.

Minju frowned **" eh? "** she exclaimed, **" as if I don't know someone who's already 18 years old yet loves to go to some kind of playground around the neighborhood "** she giggles.

**" shut up "** Chaeyeon murmurs with full of ice cream on her mouth, her cheeks are getting full of ice cream making her look like a chipmunk. That look makes Minju smile dearly, her eyes were twinkling as she looks at her best friend's face.

**" slow down, you might get a brain freeze "** Minju softly reminded the girl **" and please, don't eat messily, jeez "** she added, reaching for Chaeyeon's lips to wipe off the excess ice cream on it.

They are both comfortable about each other that they can do those sorts of things without getting awkward about it— they hold hands, hug each other, kiss each other on the cheeks and forehead, openly talk about their secrets and problems. They are even close enough to read what each other's thinking by just merely looking at each other's eyes— it's ridiculous.

**" so what is it? "** Minju asked **" what's making my best friend cry now? "** Minju's voice is so soothing, it makes Chaeyeon calm down.

**" just... "** Chaeyeon murmurs.

**" ey~ "** Minju lightly hit Chaeyeon's shoulders.

Chaeyeon sighed **" remember the girl that I've been talking about? The one that I've crush on? "** Minju nodded, of course, she knew that girl because Chaeyeon hasn't failed to talk about that person every single day **" I heard that she's going to move to another place "** Chaeyeon sulkily said.

**" ya, there's the bus! You can always go to her, I'll go with you "** Minju cheers her best friend up.

**" she ain't moving to 'just' any place, she's moving to Japan "** Chaeyeon beamed **" it's not like just an hour away by bus— it's actually another country... how can I... ugh... "** Chaeyeon angrily spooned another mouthful of ice cream and shove it inside her mouth.

**" she's moving away and yet I haven't even introduced myself and my admiration for her! "** Chaeyeon whines. 

Minju was quietly looking at Chaeyeon's face, watching her scrunch her nose with frustration, brows almost meeting each other and eyes full of annoyance and loneliness— Minju adores everything that her best friend does and looks, aside from that look of her eyes whenever she's stressed out and in pain. It's something that Minju hates and never wishes to see.

**" does it really hurt you so much? Wanting to have something but you can't have? "** Minju asked.

Chaeyeon looked at her with disbelief in her eyes **" of course it does! "** she exclaimed **" well, maybe you don't understand me because you always have what you want "** she sighed and Minju just flashed a soft smile **" perhaps that's the reason "** Minju said.

Minju stood up from her seat, walking in front of Chaeyeon and kneeled down **" should I help you? "** she offers, lifting her head up to meet the girl's eyes.

That words lit up Chaeyeon's eyes, looking at Minju like she's some kind of ray of hope **" how? "** she asked in a brighter tone.

Minju shrugged **" I don't know but I'll help you, I promise "** she took out her pinky finger which Chaeyeon did as well— they grew up locking their promises to each other with their pinky fingers.

**" now, would you stop sulking and give me a smile? "** Minju asks which Chaeyeon immediately did, smiling widely at her best friend.

**" thank you "** Chaeyeon gratefully said.

Minju just shook her head **" of course, you mean so much to me more than you'll ever know "** she smiled.

Their plan on Chaeyeon's confession began there, Minju on her mission to clear every obstacle on Chaeyeon way to the girl's way and making sure that Chaeyeon would not chicken out and run away. 

* * *

Their target is their senior, Miyawaki Sakura **" oh my God, what are we doing here in hiding!? "** Minju annoyedly asked Chaeyeon. They are hiding behind a post just a few meters away from their target.

**" I don't think I can do this "** Chaeyeon shakes her head, hand on her chest as her face began to redden even when the planned serenading isn't even starting yet **" nope, maybe not today— no, I can't do it "** Chaeyeon is about to run away but luckily, Minju is fast enough to grab the latter's wrist to stop her.

**" ugh, I even brought my guitar! "** she complained **" let's not put this into waste, alright? We practiced for days! "** she exclaimed.

**" but I think my heart is about to explode! Just looking at her! And now, singing in front of her!? Nope, I don't think I can "** Chaeyeon resists.

**" ugh! "** Minju stomped her feet **" fine! I'll do it for you then! "** Minju stormed off from the hiding place and straightly walked to Sakura's direction. She's walking too confidently that she immediately stole the audience's attention and at her back, Chaeyeon is there following her like a big idiot.

Minju's presence was enough to catch the attention but her big idiot best friend did something that made the attention went on her— Chaeyeon just tripped over her own feet, falling into the ground making Sakura and her friend gasp in shock.

Minju is about to help her idiot best friend when she saw Sakura on her peripheral view who's about to help Chaeyeon stand on her feet— Minju held back herself and just let Sakura help Chaeyeon.

**" are you fine? "** Sakura concernedly asked Chaeyeon who was left gawking over her— Minju mentally slapped her forehead with her palm.

**" hello, sunbaes "** Minju politely greeted Sakura and her friends, diverting the attention to her **" uhh... the thing is... me and my friend here "** she pointed Chaeyeon who's still trying hard to maintain her composure **" we're preparing a presentation for our music class "** the older girls are nodding, kind enough to entertain their hoobae.

**" we're not quite sure if it's fine and the deadline is nearing so we thought "** Minju pulled Chaeyeon beside her when Sakura sat down again at her spot **" maybe you could listen and tell us what you think? "** Minju asked.

**" sure, go on "** Eunbi said with an encouraging voice.

Minju took out her guitar from the case and poked Chaeyeon to make sure that the girl is at her own self. Chaeyeon dropped a brief glance at Minju to nod and back to the girl who she dedicates the song for— _Sakura._

Minju began to strum her guitar and Chaeyeon began to sing, trying hard to show Sakura the sincerity on her heart. The song was a beautiful love song, a pure and innocent one. Chaeyeon's attention was all to Sakura whilst on the side, the girl who strums and makes the melody for Chaeyeon's song, Minju is just looking at her best friend with a smile on her lips.

_'It’s a beautiful life, always I’ll protect you. It’s a beautiful life be able to lean on me. Beautiful love, your tears, and your smiles are able to share'_

The song is about to end when Chaeyeon finally looked away from Sakura for her heart is beating so fast that she thought she couldn't handle it anymore. She looked away and her eyes found its way to her best friend beautifully strumming the guitar— that sight painted a soft smile on Chaeyeon's lips.

_My best friend is indeed beautiful,_ she praised Minju inside her mind and as she looks at Minju— Minju suddenly looked at her way as well and an automatic smile was given upon Minju's lips. Their eyes met, Chaeyeon swears that suddenly her heart jumped for a second and with that, her voice cracked causing her to stop singing.

Chaeyeon bowed her head in embarrassment— _first I tripped myself and now, my voice broke._ Minju stopped playing as well **" hey, it's fine "** she softly said, looking very worried about Chaeyeon and when Minju's about to reach for Chaeyeon's hand to comfort the girl—

**" yes, it's great! "** Sakura beamed, clapping her hands **" it's a shame that you stopped, I wanted to hear more "** that made Chaeyeon raise her head up, and once again, Minju stopped herself from reaching for Chaeyeon who's now fine as she is.

**" tha-thank you! "** Chaeyeon flushed **" I... I hope you really liked it— that... that song is... I mean... yes, thank you "** she stuttered.

**" that song is for you sunbae-nim "** Minju exclaimed, finishing what her friend wanted to say **" my friend here thought about that song after seeing you, she was astonished about your beauty and wanted to sing that song for you before we present it as our presentation "** she explained.

**" really!? "** Sakura beamed with a wide smile on her lips, eyes widening **" thank you! "** she said to Chaeyeon **" you have a nice voice, I really appreciated it "** Sakura sincerely said.

Minju stepped back, watching her friend getting one step closer to what she wants to have— she felt like she needed to be out of the picture. She has done her part and now the supporting actor should step aside for the main leads to do their thing.

With a relieve heart and a heavy one at the same time— Minju quietly stepped away from her best friend who's now happily talking to the girl of her dreams. It was a beautiful sight to look at, Chaeyeon smile shining brightly along with her eyes, a sight that Minju always wanted to see but at the same time, Minju can't take another second of watching the scene.

Minju walked away without Chaeyeon realizing that her best friend is now not around. It was the most silent leave that Chaeyeon didn't bother to even notice.

* * *

Chaeyeon busted inside Minju's room and comfortably flapped her body into the soft bed of the latter **" you won't believe what happened today! "** she excitedly said, laying on her stomach as she rests her chin on her palms.

**" what? "** Minju asked, not bothering to even look at Chaeyeon because she's busy doing her essay that will be submitted tomorrow.

**" we messaged each other! "** Chaeyeon rolled left to right at the spacious bed of Minju, hugging the pillow tightly as she contains her fluttering feeling inside her heart **" oh my God, I'm so happy! "** she shouted out loud.

**" stop shouting, our neighbors would be mad "** Minju turned her head to Chaeyeon **" and look what time is it— don't you have any plans on going home? "** she asked.

**" but I want to share this feeling with my best friend! "** Chaeyeon protested **" aren't you happy for me? "** she asks.

**" I am, I am always happy to see you happy but look at the time— it's already half-past nine and you're still here and I bet you haven't done any of your assignments "** Minju sighed. She bets that Chaeyeon would stress out and rush everything tomorrow because of her best friend's hobby 'procrastinating'.

**" and we talked for almost an hour and a half on the phone! It's the first time that I talked to someone that long! "** that sent Minju a bitter taste on her mouth— _we talk for three hours long or more whenever we're on vacation, away from each other or even when we don't see each other for a day or week to catch up. Perhaps that memory doesn't matter that much for you because I am not her._

**" really? "** Minju faked a smile, for the first time she had to fake a smile for Chaeyeon who always brings out the genuineness from her **" then it must be doing good... right? "**

Chaeyeon brightly nodded **" but seriously, everything— all of this won't happen if it's not because of you "** Chaeyeon softly looked at Minju **" thank you, really, I am really thankful— I'm really happy that you're my friend... oh, no! Scratch that, what I mean is— that you're my best best best friend! "** Chaeyeon exaggeratedly said.

Minju turned away from Chaeyeon and once again looked at her almost finished paper **" perhaps, I am too "** she murmurs.

**" what? "** Chaeyeon asked.

**" nothing, just go home now "** Minju shooed her away.

**" nope, I'm planning on sleeping over. I'm gonna talk about this all night! "** Chaeyeon giggled and began her story about her Sakura unnie.

Minju sighed, she had never been this annoyed to listen to Chaeyeon's voice and stories, or maybe she's annoyed because of what the girl is blabbering about. Minju can't point it out.


	2. 02:

It was another peaceful day for everyone in the school, students were chilling in the canteen, library, or in their respective rooms. Everyone's just playing with each other and having big laughs along with their friends except for one girl who's having a big commotion inside her tummy—

**" butterflies are flying all over my tummy! No, the whole zoo is racing inside my tummy! "** Chaeyeon exclaimed as she shakes Minju's shoulders **" listen to me! "** she demands.

**" I've already listened to why you're feeling that way "** Minju deadpanned say **" Sakura sunbae-nim greeted you this morning, she smiled at you and you swear that smile is the brightest smile you've ever seen in your entire life excluding your parent's smile "** Minju recited in a very monotone voice.

Sakura and Chaeyeon are getting close as the day passes by— they exchange messages, talk over the phone for hours, have a brief chat whenever they bump into each other in the school, exchanges of smiles and all. Chaeyeon is very assured that the relationship between them is skyrocketing.

**" I think I want to confess now "** Chaeyeon suddenly blurted out **" she knew me already, it wouldn't be weird for me to say that I like her... right? "** she looked at Minju for her best friend's opinion about it.

Minju sighed and rested her face on her palm, tilting her head for her to be able to look at Chaeyeon's anxious face **" I like you "** she suddenly said with a very serious tone which made Chaeyeon frown at her **" huh? "** the only thing that Chaeyeon could respond.

**" I said I like you "** Minju repeated like those words are very easy to say. They suddenly fell into the pit of silence.

**" what... what do you... I mean... huh? "** Chaeyeon is already panicking. She's focusing on Minju's face, looking at it to see if Minju's just playing around but Minju's face is dead serious. Chaeyeon bit her lip, _nope, this is not happening_ **" Minju-ah "** she sighs.

**"** **jeez** **"** Minju immediately smiled, shrugging off the heavy atmosphere between them **" I'm just practicing you! Did your heart skip its beat? "** Minju teasingly said leaving Chaeyeon with blushing cheeks.

**" ugh, I hate you! "** Chaeyeon hit Minju's shoulder **" I was about to panic— I swear my heart momentarily stopped when I heard those words from you! Jesus! "** Chaeyeon sighed in relief.

**" why? We always say that we like each other "** Minju asked with a frown.

Chaeyeon gestured her hands like she wants to say something and explain it **" but you look like you really mean it earlier! "** Minju chuckled at Chaeyeon's overly stressed face.

Minju smiled softly, eyes looking directly at Chaeyeon's— as if she's looking at someone very dear to her **" I always mean it when I say I like you, idiot "** she said.

**" what I mean is— you sounded like you like me as you know... it shocked the hell out of me! "** Chaeyeon exclaimed.

**" why? Would that be wrong? "** Minju innocently asked and immediately received a very stern response **" of course it would be! It's weird, we're best friends! "** Chaeyeon answered.

Minju nodded as if Chaeyeon is her professor who just explained a very complicated math at her **" I see "** Minju shortly said.

**" let's drop off this weird thing "** Chaeyeon shook her head, eliminating the thought of her best friend liking her more than a 'friend' **" let's think of a way for me to confess to Sakura unnie— say, do you have something on mind? An event? Or should I just straight up say it without any event? What do you think? "** she asks, changing the earlier's topic.

**" why would you ask someone who hasn't been in a romantic relationship since birth? "** Minju raised her brows.

**" because you're the one who always receives confessions from guys and girls! "** Chaeyeon pointed out the fact that her best friend is that likable and despite the lack of knowledge about romantic relationships, Minju surely does know one or two when it comes to confessions **" so, out of all those confessions— which one somehow touched your heart? The best one? "**

That question left Minju thinking— _when was the last time that someone threw something big that made me happy?_ She questions herself and started to think of when was the last time.

Minju was quite a simple girl who has a simple happiness, she finds happiness through little things, even a frog can make her smile! But thinking deeply into it, the recent one that made her overly happy was when Chaeyeon brought her to an ice cream shop—

_**" why are we here? "** Minju frowned as she looks at the ice cream shop in front of them **" It's like, minus three degrees**_ **_Celsius_ ** _**and you're planning on making me eat some ice cream!? "** she looked at Chaeyeon with disbelief in her eyes._

**_" it's not just ice cream— they are having an event right now and if we win it, we'll have that cat headphone that you've been_ ** **_wanting_ ** _**for like forever now! "** Chaeyeon exclaimed and immediately grabbed Minju's wrist to pull the latter inside before she may even complain._

_Before Minju might even complain, they have already signed a waiver for the said 'challenge'. They are going to eat almost 2 tubs sized ice cream in less than one and a half hour and if they succeed in doing so, they will win that headphone._

**_" I think I can't do it_ _anymore_ ** _**"** Minju said in defeat, they already finished half of the ice cream and Minju's about to vomit if she may shove another spoonful inside her mouth **" let's stop this, let's just go**_ **_home_ ** _**"** she said._

_Chaeyeon determinedly shakes her head **" I'm going to finish this and get you that headphone! "** Chaeyeon cheekily smiled and shoved another mouthful of ice cream inside her mouth._

_Minju's looking at her best friend with disbelief but a smile was plastered on her lips, one thing that makes Minju adore the girl was her ridiculous determination over something she wants. It's so ridiculous that sometimes it gives them trouble—_

_**" ugh, my stomach "** Chaeyeon whines as they reach the bus to go home._

_**" I told you to stop if you're already at your limit "** Minju scolded her._

_" **but I have no regrets! We won that headphone! "** Chaeyeon laughed and took out the headphones from the box **" wear it, let me see the price of what I've just done! "** she demanded and put on the cat headphones on Minju._

_**" aigoo, this is very worth it "** Chaeyeon exclaimed and took out her phone **" c'mon smile for me~ "** Minju shyly did what Chaeyeon asked her to do, she can feel her face burning up " **my best friend is so cute, I love it "** Chaeyeon said after she snapped a couple of pictures._

Chaeyeon snapped her fingers when Minju became silent **" so what? What? What? "** she asked.

Minju stopped from remembering that day and instead focused on Chaeyeon who's rushing her to give some answer— _it wasn't even an event,_ she thought to herself **" it's a secret "** she stuck her tongue out and smiled **" but isn't there a fireworks display this weekend? Why don't you ask her out to watch it and it will be perfect timing for you to say what you feel— I think it would be romantic "** she suggests.

**"** **omo** **"** Chaeyeon clapped **" right! Right! You're so smart! "** Chaeyeon commended, even raising her thumbs up.

  
  


* * *

Chaeyeon energetically spins around in front of Minju, showcasing the third outfit she picked out of 10 **" what do you think? "** she asked her friend who's boredly sitting down.

The opinion of one another matters very much, from the clothes they are going to wear, food, suggestions of what they should do— name it all, one of them should voice out their opinion before one will continue. It's like they have no mind of their own.

**" it looks beautiful "** for the third time, Minju said.

**"** **ya** **"** Chaeyeon sighed with a frown and sat beside her **" you need to say more, it's beautiful but— it's ugly— you need to try something else— "** Chaeyeon demands.

**" but seriously, it looks beautiful "** Minju swears **" everything you put on is beautiful— what will I say then? Should I say that it's not beautiful even it is? And there are no buts either because you're really beautiful "** Minju emphasizes it.

That put on a big smile on Chaeyeon's lips, Minju never failed to flutter her— her best friend's flowery words are the best **" at least pick one, what do you think Sakura unnie would like? "** she asked. _How would I know? I'm not your Sakura unnie._

Chaeyeon has successfully invited Sakura to watch the fireworks this weekend with her ulterior motive to confess her admiration towards the older girl. She's not quite sure if she could really say it but either way, she wants for that day to be perfect, beautiful, and something that is unforgettable.

Chaeyeon coughed and suddenly said **" I like you "** Minju momentarily froze as she slowly gazes at Chaeyeon who's sitting right across her. They just finished picking Chaeyeon's outfit and they are now at some dessert bar to wrap up the day.

**" how much? "** Minju asked when she completely composed herself—

**" ya, I'm practicing! At least say 'I like you too' don't ask questions! "** Chaeyeon whines.

**" but what if she asked that? I'm just readying you to the endless possibility of what she may say back to you "** Minju shrugged **" so... Chaeyeon-ah how much do you like me? "** Minju smiled teasingly but she is indeed very excited to hear what Chaeyeon's going to answer to that question.

**" like... uh... I like you a whole lot! Like this much! "** Chaeyeon extended her arms, demonstrating that 'likeness' that she has upon her **" Sakura unnie "** Chaeyeon ended that dreamy statement with a name that's inside her heart.

**" cool "** Minju nodded her head as she immediately avoided her best friend's eyes.

Days are passing by so fast that it's already the day that Chaeyeon has been waiting for. Today is the day where she's going out with her Sakura unnie and she will confess her feelings towards the girl. 

Chaeyeon is very nervous, she has already taken a pill for nervousness but still, it's not going away. Her foot is continuously tapping on the floor as she waits for Sakura to arrive **" this won't do! "** she murmurs to herself and immediately took out her phone— the only thing that's left to do for her to calm down is to hear her best friend's voice.

**"** **hmm** **? "** Minju answered Chaeyeon's call.

**" are you sleeping? Did I just disturbed you "** she apologetically asked.

**" not, not really— "** Minju coughs, interrupting her sentence **" what is it? "** she continued.

**" why are you coughing? Are you sick? "** Chaeyeon worriedly asked, now her nervousness is gone but it was replaced by worriedness about her best friend who sounds so sick.

**" it's nothing "** Minju weakly said **" are you there at the meeting place now? Nervous? "** she asked, changing the topic.

**" ya, don't try to change the topic. I'm asking you, are you sick or something? "** Chaeyeon sounded annoyed and worried **" your mom is not there— "** Minju immediately cut Chaeyeon off.

**" I'm fine, really "** Minju assures her **" don't mind me and just focus on your date. Call me later after, tell me what happened and for now, let's hung up. Hwaiting Lee Chaeyeon! "** Minju tried hard to brighten up her voice to cover up her hoarse and weak voice before hanging up.

Minju caught a cold, her temperature is very high but she didn't bother to tell Chaeyeon about it because she knew that this day is the day that her best friend has been waiting for. She doesn't want to ruin it because of her cold.

**"** **ugh** **"** she whined as she tried to sit down. Her mom is not around and so her father, her little sister is out so right now so she's alone at the house **" being sick and alone sure feels so lonely "** she sighed.

Chaeyeon can't focus on her date, Minju's always passing through her mind. She feels so guilty about it— she felt so bad for not having her full attention to Sakura who agreed on going out with her and spending the weekend with her. 

**" something seems bothering you? "** Sakura noticed **" is there something wrong? "** she asked.

Chaeyeon bit her lip and looked very apologetical to her date **" uhh... I called my best friend earlier, she sounded so sick and she's alone right now since her parents and little sister are out— I can't help but worry about her. I'm sorry for not having my full attention to you when it's me who invited you out "** she apologized.

Sakura shook her head and looked at Chaeyeon like she understands the situation **" it's fine "** Sakura calmly said **" so should we end this date here? "** she asked.

Chaeyeon hesitated on answering it— she wanted to say no because she hasn't done her confession just yet and the fireworks display is still one and a half hour away from now but she wants to say yes as well because she can't just neglect the fact that Minju is sick and alone.

**" I'm really sorry "** Chaeyeon bowed her head.

**" it's fine! There's still a lot of time for us to go out "** Sakura said **" although it's a shame that our day will end so soon, still I enjoyed the brief time with you "** she smiled.

That smile shoots out a fatal blow on Chaeyeon's heart, damn, she's cute! **" is it possible for us to have a date next time? I'll make sure to prepare more and I'll make sure that you'll enjoy it! "** she swears.

**" of course, Chaeyeon "** Sakura uttering her name has given a blissful feeling on Chaeyeon's heart.

Chaeyeon called a cab for Sakura and even insisted to pay for it before she gets onto another one to rush to Minju's place. Chaeyeon's repeatedly calling Minju's phone but the girl isn't answering which made her more anxious.

**" thank you "** Chaeyeon handed the driver some bill and didn't even waited for her change, she just rushed out to come inside Minju's place. They both knew each other's house's passcode that they can go in and out to each other's house.

**" Minju-ah! "** Chaeyeon knocks on Minju's room, it was lock and Chaeyeon has no keys with her **" ya! Are you fine!? Did you pass out of something!? "** she loudly knocks into the door.

**" I swear if you won't open this door, I'll wreck this! "** Chaeyeon threatens.

A small voice could be heard inside the room **" what are you doing here? The sun has just set "** she asked.

**" open the door and I'll tell you! "** Chaeyeon said and Minju shook her head even Chaeyeon can't see her. Minju sat down at the floor, resting her back on the doo **r " I don't like, you might catch my cold. Did you just ruin your date? You're such an idiot "** Minju bashed her.

**" I rushed over here and now you won't open the door for me!? "** Chaeyeon shouted **" I'm not a weakling like you, I won't catch your cold. C'mon, open the door! "**

Minju giggled **" she's such an idiot "** she softly murmured to herself.

In defeat, Chaeyeon just sat down on the floor as well, resting her back on the locked door the same as Minju **" what's your temperature? "** Chaeyeon asked.

**" so, did you confessed? "** Minju asked, ignoring Chaeyeon's question **" did you get to use our practice? Did you successfully say that you like her? "**

**" does your head hurt? Your throat? Have you taken medicine yet? "** and like Minju did, Chaeyoen ignored her question.

**" I guess, you** **haven't** **"** Minju said **" sorry, you have to rush over here but thank you "**

**" ya, you don't have to apologize— it's fine and besides, she said that we can have another date so it's cool "** Chaeyeon said, assuring Minju that it wasn't her fault at all **" and besides, there's still a lot of time for me to say it to her but you being alone whilst sick— it's something that I can't tolerate "**

**" then should we practice again for the next time you will have to confess to her? "** Minju asked **" Chaeyeon-ah, I like you "** Minju smiled to herself, hugging her knees as she awaits for Chaeyeon's answer.

**" I like you too "** she heard Chaeyeon responded—

Minju stood up and unlocked her door, opening it for her best friend who almost fell on the ground since she's leaning on the door **" idiot "** Minju chuckled.

Chaeyeon immediately stood up **" 39.2 and I think I'm going to pass out** **now** **"** Minju said and she let herself fell inside Chaeyeon's arms, shutting her eyes closed with a smile on her lips.


	3. 03:

Chaeyeon was startled when Nako, one of her classmates, suddenly sat beside her. They are having their PE class at the gym and Chaeyeon just finished playing so she decided to sit down at the bleachers to take some rest.

Minju is not around since she couldn't participate in PE class today because she has just recovered from her cold a few days ago. Minju was left at the room to take some rest instead of participating in the PE activities. Minju couldn't be happier to ditch such a tiresome class.

**"** **hey** **"** Nako smiled at Chaeyeon and even waved her little hands. Nako is the smallest girl in their class or probably the smallest girl in the school but that is her charm, it makes her more adorable and cute.

**" uhh... hey? "** eyebrows twitching, Chaeyeon hesitated greeted her back. 

They are not that close so Chaeyeon was really startled to have Nako approaching her first **" hi! "** she repeated when she realized how awkward she greeted Nako earlier.

Chaeyeon can see how Nako hesitates to say something so she decided to ask the girl first **" what is it? "** she kindly asked, sounding so friendly so Nako wouldn't be embarrassed to say what she really wants to say.

Nako faked a cough, composing herself before saying the reason of her sudden approach **" about Minju... "** she softly said but that was enough to fully catch Chaeyeon's attention, the mentioning of her best friend is enough to hear Nako out.

**"** **hmm** **? She's in the room, what about her? Do you need something from her? "** Chaeyeon asked.

Nako shook her head immediately **" so the thing is... "** she tries hard to find the right way of saying it **" uhh... you and Minju... are you guys dating? "** she asked, making Chaeyeon's eyes widen and exaggeratedly laugh out loud while shaking both of her hands and head. 

**" no, we're not! "** Chaeyeon exclaimed **" we're just best friends— like we're really really really close "** she explains.

Nako nodded her head like she's very convinced by Chaeyeon's answer **" uhh... so... the thing is... I have a friend who really likes Minju, she's our hoobae. Her name is Yujin "** Nako scratched the back of her head **" she wants to introduce herself to Minju but she keeps on hesitating because she thought that you guys were dating and I, myself even we're classmates is not sure about your relationship so I had to ask you— "** Nako chuckled.

Chaeyeon is so used to people who admire Minju, she's so used to people who ask her for some help in order for Minju to know them. The whole thing is cool for Chaeyeon but she really feels uncomfortable introducing those people to Minju— for some odd reason, Chaeyeon doesn't like it, but the girl is too kind to reject the request so she always ends up doing the favor.

**" Oh, no, we're not "** Chaeyeon smiled, clearing everything for the second time.

**" so it's fine by you if my friend would introduce herself, right? Because you guys are not together, right? "** Nako confirms.

**" yes, of course! "** Chaeyeon beamed **" I would really be happy to see my best friend meet someone she would want to date because after all, that girl is so stubborn about dating— I even worry why she's not interested in anyone "** she giggled, but what she said was half-lie. 

True that Chaeyeon would want for Minju to meet someone who would value and treat her right but at the same time she doesn't want for Minju to get into some sort of relationship just yet— maybe the reason is, Chaeyeon is scared to have her best friend's attention be poured to someone else and not her.

**" sorry for mistaking your relationship with her "** Nako shyly apologized.

**" it's okay! I don't really understand why you guys even thought of us being together, it's ridiculous "** Chaeyeon said **" I mean... why? "**

**" it's just you guys are always together like you guys have your own world— I don't know if you notice but people around you guys would like to be your friends but they were intimidated by the wall you guys have created for just the two of you "** Nako explains.

**" and you guys always hug each other, eat together, hold hands and some other things that a couple would do "** Nako added. 

**" Oh... really? "** Chaeyeon wasn't aware of that fact but thinking of it, they sure are always together and they don't really mind other people around them because they are satisfied with each other's company.

Nako nodded her head **" hmmm "** she answered **" well... thank you for answering me, my friend would really be happy to hear that you guys are just friends. Then, I'll get going now "** Nako stood up and waved her hand as a goodbye.

**" yes, bye "** Chaeyeon did too.

Chaeyeon was left in her deep thoughts— she hasn't realized that people think that way about them, that people think that they are very hard to reach out for. It's just... _I don't really need anyone aside from my best friend, I don't really mind it..._ she thought to herself and got reminded by the first time Minju and her met, it was in elementary—

_**" Chaeyeon-ah, do you want to play badminton with us later after class? "** Chaeyeon looked at some girls who are asking her to play but she kindly shook her head and rejected them **" sorry, my mom is going to pick me up right after the class "** she apologetically said._

_The kids showed their sad expressions but nodded their heads as they say that they understand it **" I'm really sorry "** Chaeyeon said **" I'll just bring you guys some candies tomorrow "** that lifted everyone's mood._

_Chaeyeon is pretty popular among her classmates because she's an athletic girl and a very energetic one, but although she's in good terms with everyone she has never really gotten very close with anyone. She thinks that the kids around her were not going to get along with her that much, being so-so friends will be enough and better._

_**" good morning class! "** the teacher entered the classroom making the students sit down at their assigned seats quickly and greet back the teacher, but aside from that, the girl behind the teacher caught the class' attention._

_**" teacher, teacher! Who's that? "** one kid asked._

_**" Oh, okay, today you will have a new classmate— her name is Kim Minju "** the teacher gently made Minju show herself to the class **" c'mon Minju-ah, introduce yourself "** the teacher encourages the shy girl._

_**" uhhh... "** head slightly bowed down, avoiding everyone's eyes **" my name is Kim Minju, I hope we can be friends "** Minju shyly introduced herself to the whole class._

_**" Minju-ah! Take a seat beside me! "** the class is so excited to see a new face **" no, sit with me! I have candies, I can give you some! "** and considering that Minju is a cute little kid, everyone's excited to be her friend._

_**" calm down class "** the teacher sternly said making the whole class calm down a bit **" Minju-ah, you can sit beside Chaeyeon, there "** the teacher pointed a seat at the middle right side with a girl who's quietly looking at Minju._

_Minju walked towards the said table and gently placed her bag on the seat **" hello "** Chaeyeon softly greeted Minju **" my name is Chaeyeon, I hope we can be friends "** she said and offered her hand— for the first time, Minju has lifted her head to meet someone's eyes and the first eyes that she met looks beautiful and kind one._

**_" I'm Minju, let's be_ ** **_friends_ ** _**"** she said as she slowly accepted Chaeyeon's hand._

And from that moment, they became best friends— not minding any other kids who want to play with them. They had their own world that serves as their comfort from the harsh and cruel life in this world.

Chaeyeon left the PE class earlier than others, she has fallen into the pit of her thoughts that she's not really on her mood anymore to play a bit more. She went back to the room to get her things so she can change into her uniform, but when she entered the room she saw Minju who's resting her head on the table and probably sleeping.

Chaeyeon quietly made her way towards Minju and sat at the vacant seat beside the girl— Chaeyeon rested her head on her palm and started looking at the peaceful face of her best friend.

_If we're not that close to each other... if we're not always together... if I don't cling too much on you... would you have a lot more friends? Will you be happier than you are now? Will people not be intimidated to approach you? Will you have someone special to you by now? Am I being a hindrance to you?_ Chaeyeon's mind was flooded by various of questions.

**" you're sleeping too much "** Chaeyeon murmurs, lifting her hand to block the sunlight that's kissing her best friend's face as she hums some lullaby.

If Minju hasn't woken up, Chaeyeon would probably stare at her for a longer time **" why are you here? PE is not yet done, right? "** Minju asked while trying hard to open her eyes, she had a good nap.

**" someone approached me "** Chaeyeon rested her head on the table as well, they are facing each other in a close distance **" a hoobae is interested in you "** she continued.

**" I'm not interested tho "** Minju chuckled.

**" and it was said that they can't really introduce themselves to you because they mistook me as your girlfriend "** Chaeyeon added.

**" isn't that great? They can't bother me "** Minju frowned as she notices the downness on Chaeyeon's expression **" why? Did they fight you? Why do you look so bothered? "**

**" I was just thinking if we won't be this close to each other— maybe they would not mistake us as someone who's in a relationship and they will not hesitate to approach you "** Chaeyeon explains **" what if one of them is really your soulmate but because of me, you won't get to know them... I mean, I feel like I'm being a disturbance... something like that? "**

Minju lifted her hand and gently caressed Chaeyeon's hair **" so, what are you proposing? "** she asked.

**"** **maybe** **we should keep a distance from each other from now on? "** Chaeyeon hesitantly said, even it was from her and it's just some suggestion— she felt a little pang on her heart.

**" should we? "** Minju asked calmly **" should we do that in order for people to get into our lives? Would you want us to do that? If you want that then... I'm going to do that "**

Chaeyeon pouted and shook her head which made Minju giggle **" you don't want that, right? "** Minju asked **" let's not let other people get into our business, it's their fault if they continue to avoid us because of the petty reason that they get intimated by our friendship. We don't need to adjust for them because, in the first place, we don't really need them— "**

**" or perhaps if you're just thinking about me not having to meet the 'one' for me because of you— don't worry, I don't really need to meet that person right now because I'm contented to be with my best friend as of this moment "**

**" so please, don't think about ridiculous and dramatic things from now on "** Minju raised her eyebrows, demanding some answer from Chaeyeon **" alright? "** she asks.

**" hmmm "** Chaeyeon responded with a smile— the thoughts she has earlier were dumped away because of Minju's words. 

_As of the moment, we're happy and we don't need to complicate things that can possibly ruin away that happiness and we've been this way for years! Having that friendship ruined by simple words and opinions from people would be ridiculous. After all, we're the captain of our lives and we get to decide what we want to do and not._

* * *

Today is Minju and Chaeyeon's movie night, they are at Chaeyeon's room complete with snacks, drinks, and a pile of movie lists to watch for the whole night. They would probably watch it until the sun rises since they have no classes tomorrow.

They are sharing a soft blanket, sitting beside each other, arms touching—

**" let's watch something... like horror! "** Chaeyeon suggested wiggling her feet underneath the blanket when Minju said 'no' to watching horror.

**" you can't handle horror movies, you'll just scream the entire time and hide underneath the blanket! Jeez! "** Minju opposes.

**" I won't! "** Chaeyeon whines but Minju is not going to buy it so before the argument becomes longer she immediately turned her chosen movie on the TV.

**" hey "** Chaeyeon called Minju who's very focused on the movie they are watching 'Sierra Burgess is a big loser' while Chaeyeon is focusing on her popcorn **" hmm? "** Minju hummed as a response while still having her eyes on the TV.

**" pepero day is** **coming** **"** Chaeyeon said.

**" what about it? "**

**" I think I would like to confess to Sakura unnie on that** **day** **"** Chaeyeon said and that made Minju momentarily froze **" then go for it "** Minju shrugged acting like it wasn't her business at all and she's not bothered by it.

**" but I don't know how... like what should I do? "** Chaeyeon stresses out and turned her body towards Minju **" you? If someone would confess to you, how would you like it to be? "** she asked, looking at Minju and patiently waiting for the girl's answer.

**" I don't know, I haven't thought about it yet "**

**" then think about it now! "** Chaeyeon demanded.

**" how can I think of it if I have no one to imagine confessing to me? "** Minju reasoned out.

**" then... "** Chaeyeon paused, thinking of who Minju can imagine being with **" ugh, you are very picky... then just imagine me! "** she exclaimed.

**"** **uhhh** **... "** Minju's focus completely went to Chaeyeon, she turned her head to look at Chaeyeon, eyes were like examining Chaeyeon's face **" you...? "** her forehead creased **" I'm not sure "** she shrugged. 

**" but if so... I think I would like it to be just about us, no grandiose events or what— "** she softly smiled.

**" everything will just be perfect if you would hold my hand "** Minju reached for Chaeyeon's hand from the popcorn's bucket **" look at my eyes "** their eyes were locked into each other's **" look at me like I'm the only thing that matters to you and that you're very satisfied only with me— and say the words you want to say with an utmost sincerity "**

They stayed that way for another second until the atmosphere began to be quiet and awkward— there, Minju got the sign that she took the question way too far and so, she immediately let go of Chaeyeon's hand and quickly move her eyes towards the television.

**" that's how I want it to be "** Minju said, breaking the quiet atmosphere **" but I'm not Sakura sunbae-nim so I'm not really sure if that will make her happy "** she shrugged while acting like she's very into the movie once again but the truth was, her heart is racing like crazy and her hand can still feel the warmth of Chaeyeon which makes everything worst.

**" I see "** Chaeyeon slowly nodded her head and turned her body to face the TV once again but for some reason, she moved inches away from Minju **" maybe... I should think about it a little more since you're not her and I wouldn't know if she would like that kind of confession "** she said.

**"** **yeah** **"** Minju agreed.

**" yeah... "** Chaeyeon murmured **"** **uhhh** **... I think I have to use the bathroom... I think I need to poop "** she said and stood up, immediately leaving Minju to rush to the bathroom.

When she reached the bathroom she immediately locked it and rested her back on the door **" what was that? "** she questions herself as she places her hand on her chest **" that was really... like really weird "**


	4. 04:

**" you didn't have to, but thank** **you** **"** Sakura said, pertaining to the homemade lunch that Chaeyeon got for her **" I really appreciate it "** she sweetly smiled.

Chaeyeon is stepping up her game; asking Sakura to have lunch with her whenever their lunchtime meets, giving her sweets and sometimes flowers, constant calls, and messages, waiting for Sakura outside her classroom to walk her home or at least by the bus station. Chaeyeon's really showing her motives towards Sakura and the older girl doesn't seem to dislike it and in fact, she seems to enjoy Chaeyeon's company.

**" I made it with my mom "** Chaeyeon shyly said **" I don't know if it will taste good, but I hope you'll like it! "** she brightly said.

Sakura then noticed her hand, there are some band-aids on her fingers **" so that explains this— "** she gently grabbed Chaeyeon's hand which made the younger girl get flustered **" you didn't have to, you got hurt "** Sakura pouted, gently caressing Chaeyeon's banded fingers.

**" if this is the price of having wounds, then I'd intentionally do it every day "** Chaeyeon jokily said but Sakura didn't quite take it as a joke, and instead, she scolded Chaeyeon for that kind of thinking.

**" it's just a joke... "** Chaeyeon softly said **" I'm sorry "** she apologized and Sakura just sighed.

Their supposed to be happy lunch turned into a bit sour because of what happened, Chaeyeon didn't think that it will go wrong— _if I said that to Minju, she'll just probably laugh her ass off and tell me to cut my finger off._ Chaeyeon clearly sees how she should adjust her humor because Sakura isn't Minju.

**"** **oh** **"** Sakura exclaimed **" isn't that your best friend? "** she asked, pointing Minju from afar with someone—

Chaeyeon recognizes the girl who is with Minju, it's that hoobae who Nako was talking about, Ahn Yujin. These days, Chaeyeon is busy enough with Sakura that she fails to be with Minju, she fails to catch up on what's happening with her best friend's life. Their usual routine of eating together and going home together suddenly stopped, all because of Chaeyeon's attention was getting poured to Sakura.

It's not all because of Sakura, Chaeyeon has been intentionally keeping some distance on her best friend. After having those weird atmosphere between them these past few days, she decided that for now, she will keep a distance and somehow, Nako's words are still bothering her.

**"** **hmm** **... "** Chaeyeon nodded her head as a response.

Due to Chaeyeon's absence on Minju's daily life, Minju was left all alone. Since Chaeyeon is the only one who she hangs out with, she was left alone when Chaeyeon comes running towards Sakura's way. That reason made way to everyone who wants to know Minju better have an opportunity to do so— that includes her admirers. 

**" she's really popular, eh? "** Sakura said **" almost every senior knows her, even in our classroom, she's pretty popular "** she states.

**" she's pretty and kind, it's not** **surprising** **"** Chaeyeon said while putting a mouthful of rice inside her mouth **" she's also mature and comfortable to be with but she's a crackhead as well. Everything about her is balanced "** she added.

Sakura nods her head as she listens to Chaeyeon's unconscious compliments to her best friend **" you seem to know her so well, how long have you been friends? "** she asked.

**" uhhh... I knew her since we're grade 5? Yep, grade 5 "**

**" that long!? "** Sakura exclaimed **" if she's that admirable and you guys have been together for so long, it's surprising that neither of you has fallen in love with each other "**

Chaeyeon's spoon had stopped from filling her mouth with food— _falling in love? With Minju?_ That thinking has never crossed her mind, not even once. They have been together for years yet she didn't think about having that kind of relationship with Minju.

**"** **oh** **, did I mention? I have this classmate who really admires Minju, her name is Kriesha— "** Sakura kept on blabbering about things but Chaeyeon was too occupied to even give interest about what the girl is talking about— _falling in love... me falling in love with my best friend?_

That thought had produced another question on her mind— _does Minju had thought about this as well? Has she ever considered me being more than just a best friend?_

**" Chaeyeon-ah? "** Chaeyeon was brought back into reality when she felt Sakura tapping her shoulders **" you're spacing out, are you okay? "** Chaeyeon blinked a couple of times before realizing that she's still with Sakura and she shouldn't be thinking about anything else— especially that kind of weird thought **" what are you thinking about? "** Sakura asked again.

**" just... "** _if I have ever felt something more than friendship about my best friend_ **" my assignment on mathematics, I haven't done it yet "** she lied, but it's true that her mathematics assignment was left undone because she can't understand a thing about it and she didn't have a chance to ask Minju to teach her how to do it.

**" I can help you "** Sakura offered and Chaeyeon's eyes sparkled **" really!? "** she exclaimed and Sakura just giggled about how fast Chaeyeon's expression changed.

On the other side, Minju can see Chaeyeon happily eating with Sakura. Her heart is burning—

**" unnie "** Yujin called Minju for the second time but Minju's still nonrespondent so she followed where Minju's looking at **" it's Chaeyeon sunbae-nim, isn't? "** hearing Chaeyeon's name got Minju's attention **" I haven't seen you with her these days, are you two having a fight? "** Yujin concernedly asked.

Minju just flashed a soft smile and shook her head— Yujin swears that smile just made her lifespan shorter, her heart is beating so fast that she can have a heart attack anytime soon **" we aren't, she's just... she's too busy with something "** Minju explained.

**" something? "** Yujin tilted her head like she's questioning Minju's choice of word **" or... with someone else? "** she continued.

Minju lightly ruffled the girl's hair **" with someone else, my mistake "** she chuckled but those words surely sent some bitter taste on her mouth **" go on and finish your meal, or else you'll be late on your class "** she said like a big sister.

**"** **jeez** **, stop being like that— you sound like some sort of big sister and it's turning me off! "** she whines like a kid.

**" but I'm a big sister, I'm two years older than you missy "** she reminded the girl.

**" but I already told you that I'm interested in you— not like unnie and dongsaeng relationship! "** she clears herself, the young lad has some pile of courage within herself that after she introduced herself to Minju for the first time, she also said that she's interested with her and want Minju to be her girlfriend.

_Perhaps because she's still young,_ Minju thought that way.

**" yeah, sure, sure— drink your milk as well now "** Minju teasingly said and pushed the box of milk towards Yujin's side **" and wipe your mouth, you can't ask me to be your girlfriend if you still mess with your food "** she giggled.

**" ugh, this is really putting me** **off** **"** Yujin said as she wipes her mouth with the tissue that Minju gave her— _she's very fun to tease,_ Minju thought to herself as she gets amused to the younger girl in front of her.

* * *

Minju and Chaeyeon had found themselves sitting right across each other at the nearby cafe from their school. It would be the usual scenery for both who loves to eat after school but the difference of this day is it's not just the two of them—

**" unnie! Unnie! What would you like? It will be my treat "** Yujin asked Minju who subtly stealing glances from Chaeyeon who's staring at her very obviously.

Yujin paused from her words and looked at Sakura and Chaeyeon **" I'm sorry, Minju unnie is the only one that I can treat. You know, I'm just a freshman "** she said.

**" oh no, it will be my treat since I'm the sunbae in here "** Sakura giggled and looked at Chaeyeon who's sitting beside her **" what would you want to eat? "** she asks.

Oddly, the atmosphere was extra awkward and heavy— or perhaps it's just the feeling of the two best friends.

The whole thing is very new to Minju and Chaeyeon. They always go out together but with friends or with someone that's more than that— they never tried that out. 

It was an accidental meeting at the bus stop— Yujin was being a stubborn child who offers Minju to take her home and Chaeyeon, on the other hand, is at her business with Sakura. They both momentarily froze at the sight of each other like they were caught cheating from one another and before they knew it, they were already at a cafe along with the new people in their lives.

**" would you want to order the same thing as me? "** Sakura asked Chaeyeon **" it's the usual thing that I order here and it's really delicious! "** she said.

Chaeyeon slightly smiled at her and nodded her head **" sure "** she briefly responded.

They called the waiter and Yujin ordered for Minju and herself— Sakura did the same for Chaeyeon **" and 2 caramel frappe— "** upon hearing what Sakura is ordering or Chaeyeon, Minju abruptly opened her mouth and said—

**" Chaeyeon doesn't like caramel drinks... anything that has a caramel taste in** **it** **"** she said making Sakura look at her. Minju didn't mind the eyes upon her and looked at the waiter **" change that one caramel frappe to chocolate parfait "** she said and kindly smiled.

The waiter repeated the orders and they nodded their heads—

The atmosphere became extra awkward right after the waiter went on his way. No one dares to open their mouths and to break the whole icy situation.

**" I didn't know you are not fond of caramel? "** Sakura said **" now I feel bad about giving you caramel drinks whenever we eat "** she added.

**" uhh... "** Chaeyeon softly and awkwardly giggled **" it's fine, really "** she warmly said to comfort Sakura.

**" you could have said that you didn't like it instead of pretending to like it "** Sakura's expression is turning into dark one, annoyance was written all over her usual kind face **" it could have been better if you did "**

**" it's not that I don't drink it... it's just, I don't usually do "** she softly explains **" I'm sorry "** her head slightly fell down.

**"** **uhhh** **... I think the situation isn't going too well? "** Yujin leaned closer to Minju to whisper her uncomfortableness.

**" I didn't mean to... "** Minju softly said while looking at Chaeyeon who's head is down and playing with her fingers as anxiousness rushes into her nerves. 

Yujin immediately shook her head and patted Minju's hand before smiling at her— it was like her saying that it's not her fault **" let me handle this "** and Yujin moved away from Minju to do her thing.

It's great to have a young girl when things are getting heavy and intense. The bright and energetic girls can fix everything by lifting up the mood with their bright voice and everything.

After finishing everything that's on their table, they decided to go home. Minju asked Yujin to go on her way instead of taking her home because the sun has already set and she's afraid that the girl would get a lot of scolding from her parents if she got home late. Sakura did the same with Chaeyeon so Chaeyeon and Minju ended up going home together since they live in the same neighborhood.

Chaeyeon and Minju are walking, Chaeyeon is 5 steps behind Minju and the atmosphere between them is not very pleasant and unusual from what they usually have.

**" you shouldn't have said** **that** **"** Chaeyeon said, it was so soft and low yet it feels like her voice was echoing around the place **" Sakura unnie were really embarrassed to hear that... she might be really embarrassed "**

Minju stopped her trails and turned to face Chaeyeon who were startled by Minju's sudden turn— she thought they would talk without facing each other **" but you don't like it... you hate it "** Minju said, eyes straight on Chaeyeon's. Her eyes were intimidating Chaeyeon that the girl has no other choice but to look away.

**" it's not that bad... it's not that I** **hate-hate** **it... "** Chaeyeon was trying to make up and excuse.

**" it's bad for your taste, you hate it "** Minju repeated.

Out of excuses, Chaeyeon got a little annoyed that her voice started to change and forehead started to crease **" my preference can change over time! "** she exclaimed **" what I want yesterday, I can hate it now. What I don't like yesterday, I can like it now "** she said.

**" then, let's buy caramel ice cream "** Minju grabbed Chaeyeon's wrist **" you love it, right? Then c'mon, I'll buy you tons of it! "** she's about to pull Chaeyeon to the convenience store nearby when the girl shook her hands off.

Minju's annoyance is going over the top and it's the same for Chaeyeon **" oh? You don't like it now? Why? Is it because it's not from your Sakura unnie? I don't understand why you do that. You change so fast that I can't keep up "** Minju can only shake her head.

**" so if you and Sakura sunbae-nim get together, you'll digest everything that she gives you without any complaints? "** she questions Chaeyeon **" I'm sorry but I can't understand that— or even I do, I won't do the same thing that you are doing right now. I'm not too bored enough to change my current self to suit anybody's preference "**

After saying those, Minju immediately turned away from Chaeyeon, continuing to get on her way back home. She's walking fast, shoes scraping on the ground as she tries hard to walk fast enough but in the middle of trying so hard, she stumbled and fell on the ground.

Her knees were scratched, blood is tainting her knees **" damn it... "** she curses as she covers her face with her palm, tears are now starting to race down her cheeks **" it hurts... "** she murmurs.

Minju thinks that what she just said earlier was very ironic— _bored enough to change_ _myself_ _to suit anybody's preference, eh?_ She mocks herself as she got reminded of the times she has changed herself to suit Chaeyeon's preference. 

She hated ice creams but she started eating it because of Chaeyeon, she hated badminton but she tried to learn for Chaeyeon, she learned how to speak Japanese because Chaeyoen does, she loves to listen to ballads but changed it to pop songs because Chaeyeon loves to listen to those— 

**" I'm such a** **hypocrite** **"** she told herself **" damn that caramel "**


	5. 05:

Chaeyeon and Sakura are already fine, they had cleared their mild misunderstanding which is a big relief for Chaeyeon's side but what's bugging her and keeping her heart heavy is the fact that she and Minju haven't spoken at each other since that day. This is the first time that they had such a big fight and Chaeyeon is very lost and confused about what she has to do to fix everything.

Neither the both of them are willing to reach out first to talk— Chaeyeon is too embarrassed and guilty that she has no face to show so she keeps on hesitating about talking to Minju while on the other hand, Minju was deeply hurt.

Chaeyeon sighed as she rests her head on the table, it's their general math class and everyone's bored and frustrated about every number and problems that were written on the board. 

_I can't even solve my problem with my best friend and now our professor is expecting us to solve that?_ She whines inside her mind as she sighs for the second time.

Minju and her were supposed to be seatmates but because of the beef that's going on between them, Minju has asked Chaewon to switch seats for the time being which Chaewon agreed to.

**" aigoo "** Chaewon loudly sighed as she shakes her head **" you can't really solve the problem if you'll just stare at** **it** **"** she said as she pertains to both of Chaeyeon's problems— Minju and that damn math problem.

Chaewon has always been Chaeyeon and Minju's classmate but the girl is too quiet and observant that she usually go invisible to people's eyes though she can be savage and weird at some time. Chaewon is the type of girl who's always observing and over time, she has that habit of watching Chaeyeon and Minju's relationship. She's not convinced about the 'best friend' relationship that the two girls are always saying.

**"** **wow** **"** Chaeyeon said in a monotone voice **" the angel Chaewon talked to me, wow "** her eyes were dead and her voice is very unenthusiastic, a polar opposite of what she should sound like with that statement.

**" what happened between you two? "** Chaewon curiously asked.

**" this is new "** Chaeyeon rested her chin on her palm, head tilting to look at Chaewon who's busy solving the math problem given by their professor **" since when did you get interested in our life? "** she questions Chaewon.

Chaewon shrugged **" you guys are always together— like a magnet. If someone's at someplace, the other should be there as well. It's just weird to see you guys... separated? "** she pointed out.

**" I feel weird as** **well** **"** Chaeyeon said in defeat.

**" then go and make it up to her now, I bet it's your fault after all "** Chaewon said making Chaeyeon react loudly that it caught the professor's attention and resulted for some flying chalk— a headshot for Chaeyeon.

**" Ms. Lee "** Chaeyeon's posture immediately straighten up **" you didn't pass your assignment last time, you got a very low score on our quiz the other day and now you still have guts to mess around with my class!? "** that sent chills into Chaeyeon's spine.

**" stop disturbing Chaewon and get that chalk and solve the problem on the board! "** their professor ordered. Chaeyeon felt like her world stopped for a moment while Chaewon is giggling silently beside her. Chaeyeon swears that she'll shave off that angel's hair.

**" what are you waiting for!? "** Chaeyeon immediately stood up from her seat to pick up the chalk on the floor and walk straight to the board. Her walk was too confident but the truth is, she has no idea on how to solve the given problem.

Nako poked Minju's arms, they are sitting beside each other **" aren't you going to help her? "** she asks Minju.

**" she has the guts to talk to her seatmate then probably she knows how to do** **things** **"** she said, eyes are still on her paper even though she has already finished solving the problem. She doesn't want to look at Chaeyeon because she knew that if she does, she'll just have the urge to help the girl.

**" I doubt she knows it** **though** **"** Nako said as she watches Chaeyeon get frozen up in front of the board **" she became like a statue "** she added.

Minju then lifted her head up, mentally rolling her eyes at her idiot best friend. Seeing how pathetic Chaeyeon is while standing there, she can't help but to raise her hand **" sir, I would like to solve it "** she said.

Minju is a great student, she's one of the top students, one of the prides of school when it comes to academic excellence. Every teacher is in favor of her so this kind of request is easy for her to have **" alright, help Ms. Lee "** their professor said and Minju immediately stood up from her seat.

She silently walks towards the board and gently snatched away the chalk on Chaeyeon's hand without saying a word. In less than a minute, Minju has solved the problem— she made it look so easy.

**" Alright, Minju's answer is** **correct** **"** their professor said **" you both can now take your seat and Ms. Lee, I'm warning you "** their professor glared at Chaeyeon.

Chaeyeon went back to her seat, face down on her table and decided to not make any noise for the entire class, she's not going to cause trouble any further. She definitely doesn't want to disturb Minju again, perhaps at least not until the class is going on.

When the bell rang, Chaeyeon immediately lifted her head up and looked at where Minju is supposed to be sitting but the seat is already empty— she roamed her eyes around but there's no sign of Minju around, not even a hint of her shadow.

**" she went out, probably going to eat. It's break time "** Chaewon suddenly said which answered Chaeyeon's question in her mind **" and maybe it's also the right time to patch things up between the two of you? "** she suggested.

**" I'm still mad at you because of earlier but thanks! "** Chaeyeon smiled at her and rushed outside to search for her best friend. 

She's determined to fix what the hell is up between them and bring back the Minju-Chaeyeon duo that she misses so dear.

Chaeyeon sprint to the cafeteria, thanks to her overly athletic body she managed to be there at a speed of flash, but unluckily, Minju isn't there **" aish, where is that girl? "** she asks herself as she looked around, neck stretching so long to look at every corner of the crowdy cafeteria.

Before continuing on searching for Minju, Chaeyeon decided to buy some strawberry milk **" as a peace offering "** she proudly murmured to herself and sprinted around once again in the school grounds to search for Minju.

* * *

Minju didn't come out of the room because she's going to grab some snacks, she came out to have some fresh air and she doesn't want to be around Chaeyeon for awhile. _It feels uncomfortable, almost suffocating._

This can be considered as their first big fight but usually in little misunderstandings, Minju would always be the one who would say sorry or reach out but now, Minju doesn't want to do that. Maybe she sure does say something that sparked the whole fight but she can't just absorb what Chaeyeon has said to her— _is saying that to me... is it worth it?_ _Is it really necessary for her to say those things to me?_ She can't weigh in who's wrong and who's not, affecting her decision to reach out to Chaeyeon.

She's hurt but if Chaeyeon would say her simple sorry, Minju exactly knows what will happen— she'll forgive her. She hates being that giving to Chaeyeon yet she can't change that habit that grew on herself.

Minju's just taking a walk in the school garden, the roses that were planted in there are in its full bloom which made the place a whole fragrant and beautiful. Minju has a soft spot for roses, _even it has thorns in it that can wound you down, it still has its beauty that no can deny,_ she believes.

Roses are like Chaeyeon in her life— being with Chaeyeon gives beauty in her life yet sometimes being with the girl pricks her causing for her to feel the pain that she didn't expect to feel. It's a whole ass confusing feeling for Minju but she's certain about something— Chaeyeon is like a rose in its full bloom, beautiful and radiant.

**"** **boo** **"** Minju was startled to feel someone suddenly wrap its arms around her waist, hugging her from the back **" I've been searching for you! "** Minju can only frown as she recognizes the familiar scent.

**" I didn't permit you to hug me like this "** Minju scolded the girl.

**" ey~ "** even with Minju's stern voice, their position stays the same. It was like Minju's voice wasn't scary at all **" I think I know why you're being so moody "** she giggled

Minju sighed in defeat **" Ahn Yujin "** she calmly said, suppressing her annoyance towards the younger girl. She's not in the mood to play around and ride in with the girl's trip.

**" if you will know the reason why I'm hugging you, you'll even want me to stay like this "** Yujin giggled and leaned towards Minju's ears, their faces were so close that anyone can mistake them kissing **" unnie, you have a bloodstain on your skirt "** Yujin whispered.

Minju's eyes widened and her face feels like burning up but it wasn't because she can feel Yujin's warm breath over her skin but because of the fact that she has a bloodstain on her skirt without her being aware of it— _since when?_ She breaks down. _This is so embarrassing!_

Yujin is about to let go of her hug when Minju immediately grabs her arm to make the younger girl stay that way. Yujin wasn't expecting that, she momentarily froze as a big smile is starting to form on her lips **" I would like to cover you up like this for the whole day and even be thankful from the above about this moment but I have class in 10 minutes "** Yujin giggled and Minju then allowed Yujin to let go of her.

Yujin can feel a slight annoyance about the fact that her class is only 10 minutes away. _If only it's not my terror class!_ She whines.

Yujin took off her cardigan and tied it around Minju's waist to cover her up **" do you have your gym clothes with you? I have an extra pad in my bag but it's inside our room, would you like some? "** Yujin asked with a bright smile that Minju can't determine if Yujin's teasing the hell out of her or really being concerned.

Though both of the conclusions of Minju were somehow true, the main reason for that smile is because Yujin's heart is fluttering.

Anyone who can see the way of Yujin looking at Minju— they could easily tell that the girl is indeed very smitten. Her eyes were shooting hearts and her smile is like how an in-love person would.

**" c'mon, let's be fast, or else we'll be late on our own** **classes** **"** Yujin said before grabbing Minju's wrist to guide the girl towards her room.

On the other hand, from afar Chaeyeon was left watching the whole thing. She can't hear what Yujin and Minju were talking about but what she saw is enough. Her feet were like glued on the ground when she saw Yujin being that close to Minju that she failed to give the strawberry milk and apologize to Minju before Yujin drag her best friend away.

It wasn't like Yujin's going to kidnap Minju but Chaeyeon felt like Minju is being dragged away from her. Chaeyeon can feel weird emotions inside her— annoyance? She can't figure it out but she knew one thing, she hated what she saw.

_Why do I keep feeling these weird emotions because of Minju?_

As Yujin and Minju fade away from her sight, Chaeyeon went on her way as well. Throwing the box of milk on the ground as her frustration arises.

**" uh... oh... it looks like something didn't go well "** Chaewon commented when Chaeyeon just sat on her chair and back to resting her head on the table like earlier.

**" shut up "** Chaeyeon murmured which just garnered some annoying giggle from Chaewon.

**" shut up "** Chaeyeon mockingly repeated, amused by everything.

Homing time and Minju has to stay behind because she's the assigned student to clean up the room for today. Everyone has left and the room was filled by silence— somehow Minju quite like it, it feels peaceful for the girl and calm.

It took her almost half an hour to finish her job and when she went out of the room, she was startled to see Chaeyeon standing outside and waiting for her. She was shocked but she was quick enough to change her expression to a blank one.

Minju just dropped a quick stare at Chaeyeon who was alerted by her presence. Minju started to walk and Chaeyeon was like a puppy walking 5 steps behind her— not knowing where to start.

The whole bus ride was awkward, they were sitting beside each other but no one dares to speak. Minju would only look outside while Chaeyeon is having an inner battle within herself, scolding and pleading for herself to come up with something to speak with Minju.

**" you... "** Chaeyeon softly murmured as she plays with her fingers **" you and Yujin... you said you aren't interested in dating... "** she said.

Minju kept her phase normal, not minding Chaeyeon who's walking behind her **" you aren't going to date her, right? "** Chaeyeon asks **" she's... I mean you don't really like her type, right? Loud and too energetic "** she added.

**" my preference can change over time. What I want yesterday, I can hate it now. What I don't like yesterday, I can like it now "** Minju recited what Chaeyeon said last time like a programmed robot.

Chaeyeon felt how bitter those words tasted **" I'm sorry "** she apologetically said **" let's stop fighting, please "** she pleads.

**" I'm not fighting with you "** Minju paused, turning around to look at Chaeyeon

**" then... why do I feel like we are? I mean... we don't talk to each other, we don't eat together, we don't do things we usually do "** Chaeyeon frowned at Minju **" isn't that fighting? "**

**" I think I'm just keeping and reminding myself that I should know where is my place in your life— I shouldn't be stepping outside the line. If there is someone who should be apologizing, maybe it's me. I'm sorry for not knowing my place but don't worry, from now on, I will know my place "** Minju smiled.

* * *

The school festival has come, it's an annual event of the school to celebrate its foundation day. It lasts for a whole week, having different activities such as sports competition between different year levels, booths of every class section, club's activities, and the main event of it is the fireworks display which is going to be held at the last day of the event.

The students are very hyped up because of the said event, the school is open to everyone— outsiders can go inside and try the food booths, watch the performance of the theatre club, go in different booths or even watch the sports competition. 

**" Chaeyeon-ah! "** Chaewon breathlessly approached Chaeyeon who's giving out flyers and inviting people to visit their section's booth which is a maid and butler themed cafe **" we need your help! "** Chaewon added.

**" eh? I'm already helping "** Chaeyeon said, showing a bundle of flyers that she's holding.

**" no "** Chaewon shook her head and snatched away the flyers to give it to one of their classmate **" you need to come with** **me** **"** she said and immediately grabbed Chaeyeon's hand to drag her back to their booth.

Chaeyeon were pushed into the changing room where Yena, their class president and Yuri, the class president's girlfriend are waiting for her with a costume of a butler's **" wait... "** before Chaeyeon may even protest about it, she was already getting stripped down—

**" daebak "** Yena clapped her head **" you're really the best! "** she gave Chaeyeon a thumbs up and a wink.

**" basically, Guanlin fell sick so we need someone to fill in "** Chaewon explains right after they made Chaeyeon wear the costume **" and we have no other person in mind that can suit the role but you so... you need to "** Chaewon smiled and Chaeyeon really questions now how Chaewon got her nickname 'angel Chaewon'

**" but I don't want... nope, I'm not going to do this "** Chaeyeon shakes her head and about to pull off the high ponytail when the three shouted—

**" if you won't do this Minju will have a hard time! "** Chaewon pulled out her big guns **" the customers are piling up and we only have numbered maids and butlers! With one butler not around, that just means that it will be more work for Minju! Simple math Chaeyeon! You need to help, do you hear me!? "** Yena and Yuri can only nod their head.

**" aish "** Chaeyeon has now completely ridiculed everyone who calls Chaewon an 'angel' inside her mind. _She's not an angel, she's a manipulative witch!_

**" you're going to do it now, right? "** Chaewon asked and Chaeyeon has no other choice but to sigh and nod her head. The three cheered in happiness and relief before pushing Chaeyeon out to start her job—

Chaeyeon's eyes widened to see the packed place, there are people still lining up outside and mostly it's male students. Chaeyeon is sure that it's because of Minju— and talking about Minju, Chaeyeon roamed her eyes around to search for her—

**" one strawberry milkshake and one vanilla cake, is that would be all? "** Minju smiled at the customer who would likely to faint any moment because of Minju's beauty— Chaeyeon can't help but to hiss and get annoyed.

She can't figure out on whether she'll get annoyed or what— she's annoyed because of those people who are gawking at Minju but she can also somehow understand the reason why. Minju's wearing a maid costume making her look so cute and all, her soothing voice while asking everyone's order and Minju's radiating smile that even shows off her Indian dimples. Minju is very beautiful, perhaps that word is not enough to describe the girl.

**" Chaeyeon-ah "** Nako poked Chaeyeon's arm to get her attention **" I need to take a photo of you so we can have female customers as well "** lifting up her phone, she asks Chaeyeon to do a cool pose.

After snapping some photos, Nako left and Chaeyeon was left to do her job **" I'll help you "** Chaeyeon offered Minju **" no, I can manage "** Minju briefly said and walked passed Chaeyeon.


	6. 06:

It's already the fourth day of the festival and the cafe booth has been extremely going well. It's one of the most popular booths in the school along with the marriage booth and horror booth that belongs to other year levels.

They can say that extreme success is all props to the ace servers, Chaeyeon and Minju. Minju has attracted the population of the guy students on the school while Chaeyeon got all the females, thanks to her charisma and how good she looks at that butler suit. 

They have already reached the expected profit and even surpassing the estimated sum of money that they will get from the booth but as the downside, Minju and Chaeyeon lost their privilege to go around and have some fun because they need to attend to the booth. It's already the fourth day yet they haven't experienced what the school festival has to offer.

The whole class feels so bad about it but they can't really do anything because the customers want to see both Minju and Chaeyeon. Even they want to replace Minju and Chaeyeon, it won't work at all.

**" here "** Chaewon handed Chaeyeon a photo card **" compensation for having you work "** she added and smiled. Chaeyeon's having a 10-minute break because she has been attending the customers since this morning and it's already past lunch.

**" I would appreciate some cash though, you** **know** **"** Chaeyeon ignoring the photo that Chaewon is handing her.

**" just look it stupid and then start to decide if you want it or not "** and so Chaeyeon looked at the photo card with a frown on her face but that straightened out quickly and became a sweet smile when she saw who the person is in the picture **" Nako snapped that and had it developed for her friend in the lower year but I thought you should have it so I stole it "** Chaewon giggled.

Chaeyeon can only shake her head with a smile on her lips **" I really can't tell how the hell you became an 'angel' "** it's how other students call Chaewon— angel Chaewon or the fairy Chaewon.

**" that's duality "** Chaewon lectured her **" the festival is coming to its end, I really feel bad for stealing your time to work "**

**" thank God you felt that way "** Chaeyeon was kidding, sure she kinda felt annoyed by that fact but she also feels happy that she can be a help to their section.

**" so... I thought about replacing you, I will be working in your place so you can go and have some fun "** Chaewon suggests but Chaeyeon just looked at her like she's not sure about it **" we have already exceeded the estimated profit so it's not bad at all "** Chaewon shrugged **" and if you're thinking who you will be going with, don't worry I got it all set "**

Before Chaeyeon may ask about it, the dressing room suddenly opened with Yena and Yuri dragging Minju inside **" Yena will replace Minju so you guys can go around and have some fun "** Chaewon explains. Chaeyeon looked at Minju's direction, the moment their eyes met, Minju immediately avoided her eyes

**" perhaps it's date time? and maybe it's time to patch things up? Always remember that I'm rooting for you guys "** Chaewon winked at her and asked her to change her clothes quickly.

Chaewon could be titled as Chaeyeon and Minju's number one shipper at this point.

Chaeyeon and Minju are talking but it was always some brief conversations— it's obvious that Minju tries hard to break the conversation short like she's avoiding Chaeyeon. It was as if they are just acquaintances and sometimes Chaeyeon feels like Minju treats her as a total stranger.

_I'm sorry for not knowing my place but don't worry, from now on, I will know my place_ — those words that Minju left her always bug the hell out of Chaeyeon. _Maybe that's why she's avoiding me,_ she always thought to herself _but what place is she talking about when her place in my life is already determined? Of course, her place would be by my side... not like this at all, having a wall between us._

Despite the noisy surrounding, it was like there are crickets doing sounds as Minju and Chaeyeon walk around the booths. They are walking side by side but they have this awkward space between them.

**" Min— "** Chaeyeon was just about to call Minju to create some simple conversation when a loud voice can be heard from their back— it's Yujin shouting Minju's name as she rushes towards the girl.

**" Minju unnie! "** a very bright greeting was given as soon as she reached Minju's direction, panting due to running like a mad girl but a bright smile was imprinted on her plump lips **" you don't have to work on your booth today? "** she excitedly asks.

**" no, my classmates will work on my place"** Minju softly answered which ticked Chaeyeon's ears— _why does she sound like that!? When she's talking with me, she doesn't sound like that at all!_ She whines inside her head.

**" is that so!? "** hope was written all over Yujin's face and immediately grabbed Minju's left wrist **" then unnie, let's go and visit the booths! You haven't been in any, right? "** that alerted Chaeyeon and immediately grabbed Minju's right wrist—

**" excuse me, she's with** **me** **"** Chaeyeon said which made Yujin look at her.

**" ah "** Yujin exclaimed like she didn't saw Chaeyeon at all **" annyeonghaseyo sunbae-nim "** she bowed her head with a light smile like Yujin isn't that very pleased to see her **" can I borrow Minju unnie? Aren't you going with Sakura unnie? "** she asks.

Minju's eyes went on Chaeyeon, she doesn't want to expect something from her answer yet she found herself wanting to hear her name instead of Sakura **" sorry but I'm with Minju, we'll be looking around together "** Chaeyeon sternly said, emphasizing the word together and gently pulled Minju on her side.

The air is starting to get heavy as the tension between Chaeyeon and Yujin starts— Minju is quick enough to notice what's happening and so she gently releases herself from Yujin's hold **" Chaeyeon haven't seen the booths like me so I think I should go with her "** she kindly said, hoping that she wouldn't hurt Yujin's feelings.

Yujin pouted but eventually nodded her head **" then promise me one thing unnie! "** Chaeyeon's brows furrowed— _this kid has a lot of demands!_ **" you'll reserve your time for me on the last day, let me be your dance on the bonfire and let's watch the fireworks together! I have something to tell you "** by the last sentence, Yujin's voice became little and soft, the color of red is rushing through her cheeks.

On the last day of the festival, aside from the fireworks, there is also one activity that students are very excited for. The lighting of the bonfire and there, students can ask their crush or someone they like to dance around the bonfire. It's said to be that whoever you dance at that exact moment, you will be with that person for a long time. It's something that everyone believes.

**" let's go "** Chaeyeon pulled Minju away immediately. Chaeyeon was dragging her fast, not giving her a chance to even answer to Yujin's request. Chaeyeon swears she doesn't like that idea— _that damn dance, why does that even exist!?_

**" what was that? "** Minju asked calmly when Chaeyeon's trails started to slow down.

Chaeyeon looked at Minju, forehead creased and eyes were screaming annoyance **" you ain't going to dance with her, right? "** she asks like a kid.

**" you're so childish "** Minju avoided her eyes.

**"** **ya** **! "** Chaeyeon loudly said, making other people glance at them **" you ain't dancing with her or I'll keep on screaming? "** she threatens and that made Minju laughed.

**" stop it, you're embarrassing! "** Minju reprimand, trying hard to prevent herself from laughing.

Chaeyeon swayed their hands that are clasp together as she pouts while asking Minju to not dance with Yujin **" araso, araso. I will not, happy now? "** Minju promises and that made Chaeyeon nod her head like a puppy. 

Their day went on by visiting various booths. From the horror booth that Chaeyeon almost wreck the whole place, screaming and hitting notes effortlessly and she also accidentally hit someone in the face which they apologized immediately.

**" I'm not going to any horror booth with you anymore! "** Minju can only shake her head while Chaeyeon is still clinging on her arm like a koala for she's still having a scary feeling even they are already on the exit **" oh my God, you're really impossible "** Minju sighed but a hint of a smile can be seen on the corner of her lips.

_I've missed this,_ she thought while looking at Chaeyeon turning her head right and left in case someone will jump out suddenly.

**" I'm not scared! "** Chaeyeon defends herself **" I'm just... easily surprised! "** she reasons out.

**" yeah, yeah— scaredy-cat "** Minju giggled.

After the horror booth, they went on a food booth that sells a very unhealthy variety of foods— hamburger, hotdog, fried Oreos, churros, and a lot more. Just exactly what Minju craves.

**" ya, are you some kind of glutton or something? "** Chaeyeon scolded Minju who has one of everything in front of her **" I swear your stomach will ache later, don't whine if it does! "** she added.

**" at least I'm not eating messily "** Minju hissed and reached for Chaeyeon's corner lip to wipe away the sauce on the latter's lip. Chaeyeon froze for a moment and she swears, she's having those weird feelings again but looking at Minju it seems like it's nothing for the girl— _well, she does this usually, what's wrong with me?_ She questions herself.

**" you ain't eating that? "** Minju asked when she notices that Chaeyeon got silent **" then I'll have** **it** **"** she said and immediately grabbed the half-eaten burger on Chaeyeon's hand—

**" ya! ya! "** Chaeyeon protested but it's too late, Minju has bitten on the burger so she just gave up **" ugh, you eat so heavy but you never gain weight "** she bitterly murmurs and Minju just giggled at her best friend remorse.

The awkward atmosphere between them has seemed to disappear by just the snap of the fingers. They had fun the entire day that the misunderstanding had never brought up again and it even feels like their almost half a month misunderstanding never existed.

* * *

The last day of the festival has come and the main event that everyone's anticipating is happening— the bonfire has lighted up and everyone's like walking on eggshells, doubting and hesitating if they will invite their crush on a dance or just stare at them from afar.

The first couple who stepped in is Yena and Yuri— Yena's dragging Yuri making everyone whistle and clap for them because after all those two is one of the most famous couples around the school. Yena's never been shy to show off her girlfriend in the whole class and even in the whole school.

Minju on the other hand is just standing far from everyone but enough to see who's dancing and witnessing the birth of new couples. Minju has promised Chaeyeon that she'll not be going to dance with Yujin and so she's on hiding, she wants to keep her promise.

**" ugh, this is getting boring "** Minju yawned as one by one couple are coming out after Yena and Yuri started it for everyone.

If it's not for the fireworks display she won't be going, the school's fireworks display is a must-watch. It's really pretty and one shouldn't miss it.

Minju's phone vibrated, she looked at it and saw Yujin's name— _'unnie, where are you?'_ she reads the message and turned off her phone without any intention of replying back. Even without Chaeyeon's promise Minju is not going to dance with Yujin, she knew what's going to happen next and she doesn't want to hurt the girl's feelings, not when Minju's starting to see her as a good friend of hers.

**" why are you alone? "** Minju let out a loud squeal when someone talked, she turned her head to see who it is and saw Chaeyeon smiling cheekily at her **" why are you here? Being anti-social and all? "** she asks.

**" and you? Why are you here? "** Minju questions her back.

**" well, my best friend is here being lonely and alone so I thought I should go and offer you some good** **company** **"** Chaeyeon said.

**" shouldn't you be dancing? "** Minju softly asked, she wanted to take that back in case Chaeyeon would realize that she should be and leave her for Sakura—

**" hmmm... I should be but I don't want to leave you alone either "** Chaeyeon said.

**" don't worry about me, I'm fine. I can dance later as well "** Minju smiled but that made Chaeyeon's face go sour **" you promised me that you'll not be dancing with anyone tho "** she whines.

Minju giggled and lightly slapped Chaeyeon's pouty face **" seriously, you're bashing me about being anti-social yet you don't want me to socialize with other people. What's with you? "** she asked.

**" well... "** Chaeyeon grabbed Minju's hand **" then just dance with me! "** she shyly said that took Minju off guard— they have never danced together in the past in these kinds of events because according to them 'it's weird and cheesy and corny' so Minju was really taken aback on Chaeyeon's suggestion.

Chaeyeon grabbed Minju's other hand and placed in on her shoulder while she places her own hand on Minju's waist, they are close enough to feel each other's warmth and Minju swears that her heart is beating very fast and she's afraid Chaeyeon can hear it.

Minju can only avoid Chaeyeon eyes that are very focused on her, her face is burning up and her mind is going blank **" ya, at least look at me and pretend that you're enjoying this "** Chaeyeon chuckled and so Minju turned her head to meet Chaeyeon's eyes— _Chaeyeon's face is already red... why?_ Minju asks herself.

**" if you dance with me, you'll have to stay with me for a very long** **time** **and the same for me, ugh that will be too much to handle! "** Minju jokily said, trying to normalize the mood but that didn't work. They have always ridiculed that belief, it's ironic to hear it coming from her own mouth.

**" that will be tiring for my side too! "** Chaeyeon strikes back that brought giggles **" but that's how it should be, don't you think? You're my best friend and Kim Minju, you're place will always be beside me no matter what happens "** Chaeyeon want to vomit because of the cheesy words that just came out off her mouth but she really meant everything she said and she just hoped that Minju can see that sincerity from her.

**" even when you will have someone you love? "** Minju asks.

Chaeyeon shrugged **" someone I love? But I already love you,** **silly** **"** she said.

Those words are very familiar to them, they always say those three words to each other, and Minju is so used to that— she knew the meaning of the love that Chaeyeon has for her, a love of a friend. Minju can only flash a sweet smiled and leaned closer to give Chaeyeon a hug, they are swaying as they hug each other— dancing through the beat of their own hearts.

It started to get loud as a sign that the fireworks display has already started, the students are shouting and getting excited as they watch the beautiful sky getting colored by the fireworks. 

Under the colorful sky, Chaeyeon and Minju remained to hug each other, no thought of letting go and just contented on each other's warmth. Ignoring the beautiful fireworks for each other's embrace.

**" I love you too, idiot "** Minju softly said as she closes her eyes and treasures the memory of their first dance under the beautiful sky full of fireworks.


	7. 07:

Things went back to normal for Minju and Chaeyeon. Although they have kept some of the new routines they do when they are in their midst of misunderstanding and of course, the new people that suddenly popped into the picture of once 'Chaeyeon and Minju' only.

The school festival is done and from then on it seemed like the day has passed by very quickly as well. After the festival, the students have become busy with their final exams and passing of requirements for the end of the first semester.

**" you've already done this!? "** Chaeyeon exclaimed when Minju is just chilling beside her whilst she's writing tons of term papers **" why didn't you invited me!? Why did you leave me!? "** she cried.

**" it was when we're having beef, what do you expect me to do? Call you and say 'hey, wanna do term papers? I'm calling you but we're still not okay' "** Minju brought up the 'misunderstanding' that they had in the most humorous way possible—

**" and you know what I realized? "** Minju rested her chin on her palm **" it's sometimes a good thing that we fight, I get things done "** she jokily said.

**" I hate you "** Chaeyeon murmured.

**" you just said I love you last time and now you're cursing me? Ehey! That's a foul play! "** Minju chuckled.

Chaeyeon just sighed in defeat **" araso, araso. After you finish that, I'll treat you your favorite yogurt ice cream "** she promises which lit up Chaeyeon's face and those words fueled up Chaeyeon's will to finish everything before the due dates.

After accomplishing everything that's needed for the first semester, the Christmas break has come next. They are now going to have some time with their parents to enjoy the heartful holiday of Christmas and see each other next year on the second semester.

With a wide smile on each and everyone's faces, they bid their 'see you next semester!' and gratefulness with a happy heart.

* * *

Chaeyeon spun around the full body length mirror, checking out herself; from her dress, sneakers, make-up, and how her hair is tied up. She smiled, being satisfied with how she's looking right now—

**"** **gosh** **, I wonder how many hours God has created me— it seemed like he took a lot of time for me to be this beautiful "** she patted herself, saying a good job for complimenting herself. Chaeyeon does that occasionally to boost up her self-confidence.

But even so, she already think that she looks perfect, she can't fully accept it— anything has never been accepted without Minju's opinion so she took out her phone and snapped a couple of pictures of herself to send to her 'unofficial stylist' Minju. 

She sent one full body shot, one where she's smiling, frowning, a fierce one, wacky, and a lot more. It's very unnecessary to send Minju tons of her pictures but she did anyway.

Chaeyeon sat down **" what do you think? I sent extra just in case you are missing me "** Chaeyeon messages Minju and in just 5 seconds Minju replied—

**" pretty "** that one-word compliment made Chaeyeon smile lit up. Chaeyeon can imagine how uninterested Minju's face while looking at her photos— _she might be judging the hell out of me._

That thought of Chaeyeon might be somehow true but the truth is, Minju has always had her phone on her hand in case Chaeyeon is going to message her. The girl is anticipating her best friend's message or call.

Chaeyeon then dialed Minju's number which the latter immediately answered, quick as the flash—

**" I'll ask her to be officially mine today! "** Chaeyeon said, almost shouting out of excitement and nervousness before Minju might even get to greet her 'hi' or 'hello'.

A brief silence followed.

**" really? "** Minju coughed like something has clogged up her throat **" good luck! "** she said in a brighter tone but she's still afraid that Chaeyeon can hint how her voice is shaking.

**" are you sick? Do you have a cold? Your voice sounds strange "** Chaeyeon frowned **" don't wear thin clothes, it's cold around this year especially this year according to news "** she worries about her. 

Minju is not around, the girl spends her Christmas break every year without a fail to her grandmother's house which is miles away from theirs. Chaeyeon and Minju have never celebrated Christmas together not even once because of that. It saddens them but they just got used to it and instead, they oath to celebrate new years together no matter what.

**" no, no. I'm fine, it might be the signal. The signal here is pretty bad these days "** Minju excuse.

**"** **okay** **then... I'll call you right after "**

**" of course you should "** Chaeyeon chuckled on how demanding her best friend can be, she nodded her head like an obedient puppy although Minju can definitely not see her **" I'll wait for you "** Minju said before they end up the call.

Throughout the day Minju's mind was flying, repeating what Chaeyeon just told her 'I'll ask her to be officially mine today!' like a broken stereo. It's driving her insane, she just wishes that she didn't pick up that call earlier, maybe that way she'll not be out of her mood.

**" is there something wrong ija? "** her grandmother suddenly sat beside her **" you look very bothered, did you not like the dinner "** the old woman worries.

**"** **oh** **, no halmeoni! It's actually very good, definitely better than my mom's cooking "** she whispered to her grandmother which made the elder laugh.

**" then what seemed to be bothering my beautiful granddaughter? "** she affectionately asked, caressing Minju's hair gently as she used to when the latter is in her younger age **" is it about your lover? "** granny raised her eyebrow, teasing smile showed up from her lips.

Minju softly chuckled at how mischievous her grandmother is **" no, definitely not my lover "** she softly said.

**" I guess then... someone who's very dear to you? "** Minju nodded— _it might be the most proper word for it, a lover is definitely not the correct word._

**" you know what, your jerk grandfather bothered me when I was your age as well "**

**" halmeoni, don't curse someone who's already dead! "** the old woman laughed and nodded her head.

**" I loved your grandfather dearly even he always cheats on me— he cheats on me, leaves me for another woman but at the end of the day, he always comes back running to me. I thought then that maybe the reason why is because I am the one who he truly loves "**

Minju was attentively listening to her grandmother's story, she has heard this a million times but she swears that she'll never get tired of her grandparent's love story. It wasn't the most ideal love story out there but it feels very real.

**" on the time he cheated again I then realized that... no, maybe not. He comes back to me only because he knew I'm going to be right there where he left me. I woke up from that realization and accepted the fact that your grandfather is not for me "**

**" your grandfather loves a woman who has everything planned on life, a career-minded woman like how he is and I'm exactly the opposite of what his ideal type is, of what he's searching for. I'm simple-minded and just dreams to have a humble life "**

Her grandmother started to play with the golden ring on her ring finger, smile on her lips but a hint of sadness was written across it. Even her grandfather died years ago, her grandmother is still wearing the wedding ring that he gave her.

**" I let him go, I can't give him the future he wants so I will just help him have that future and what I mean by helping him is— letting him go "**

**" but one day, when he ran towards me again, he was crying. He said that he can't' figure out why love always feels so normal until he found me and realized that he hasn't been in love because I am that love "**

**" that jerk has got me under his spell again but this time I made things clear to him, that the chance I'll giving him will be his last chance and if he messes up— there's no way I'll accept him for the ninth time "**

**" halmeoni, stop calling grandfather a jerk "** Minju asks.

**" what I'm saying is, being in pain is part of love, you can't be in love without feeling pain. If you never felt the pain, it's not love yet but if you just continuously feel pain throughout the relationship then learn how to let go "** her grandmother reached for her hand, Minju can feel how old her grandmother's hands are but still, the warmth is still the same from the moment she held hand with her grandmother when she was still a kid.

**" never let anybody make you feel unworthy, you're worthy and you deserve every good kind of love in this world. Learn how to know when to let go and until when to hold on "**

Minju's phone then lit up, she saw her best friend's name on the caller ID **" looks like your lover is calling, I have to go now then "** her grandmother teases her and stood up before Minju can even defend herself. 

Minju sighed when her grandmother left her, she momentarily stares at her phone for seconds, doubting is she'll answer it or choose to save herself from the pain that she might have from the phone call.

**"** **hello** **? "** Minju answered in a low tone of voice.

A long silence went on.

**" are you okay? "** Minju asked. Chaeyeon shook her head even Minju can't see her.

**" did something wrong happened? "**

**" no... "** Chaeyeon hiccupped, busting the fact that she's crying **" I just want to hear your voice "** she continued.

**" do you want me to go there? "** Minju asked.

Chaeyeon chuckled with what she heard **" it's nice to hear that "** Minju is miles away and Chaeyeon knew that Minju can't just go to her in an instant— her friend might have the power to calm her with merely her voice but she knew that Minju ain't Superman to fly and be by her side right now, _at least not today, not right now._

**" I'm serious "**

**" yeah... "**

**" I'll be there "** and Minju immediately dropped the call.

Chaeyeon knew to herself that Minju can't definitely go to her right now but with how her best friend put it in, she somehow expects something.

**" expectations... "** he sighed as she started to slowly swing herself, creating an annoying sound by how the rusty irons are rubbing into each other **" I hate it... "**

_**" Sakura unnie! "** the girl stopped her trails when Chaeyeon called her name **" I know we've only known each other for a couple of months or so but... unnie I want to ask you if— "** Sakura immediately cut Chaeyeon off._

**_" don't_ ** **_continue_ ** _**"** Sakura said with a small smile **" don't continue or else I might say**_ **_yes_ ** _**"** she said._

_That made Chaeyeon's forehead crease, if she's willing to say yes then why is she stopping me? **" why? "** she asked._

_**" because what I feel for you is real "** Chaeyeon is really confused._

_**" my feelings are real too! "** she exclaimed **" I'm not kidding, I like you unnie "** she seriously said **" I like everything about you! "** Sakura smiled, it's nice hearing those, she thought._

_**" is it because you're going to live in Japan? I can take long-distance relationships, unnie! "** Chaeyeon determinedly said but Sakura just shook her head—_

**_" I know you can but that's not what's keeping me out from it "_ **

_**" then what? I really really really like you unnie, everything about you even your flaws and imperfections "** Sakura swears that one more word from Chaeyeon, she'll let herself go and get through the relationship with Chaeyeon that's screaming pain._

**_" you saw me for who I really am, I'm very thankful for that but as much as you to see the real me, it would've been nice if you've shown me the 'real' you as well. You've never shown me the real you, not even once "_ **

_**" is this still about that caramel? Unnie, I'll make you a list of what foods I can and I cannot eat... I will! "** Chaeyeon bit her lip, is this the feeling of being dumped?_

_**" you cannot "** Sakura smiled bitterly but her eyes are talking, saying that she can understand everything and Chaeyeon shouldn't feel bad or something **" because you already have someone who you chose to know the real you and that's not me, it cannot be me "**_

**_" I hope you realize that I am not... not anyone else_ ** **_is_ ** **_you truly like— that the one who your heart is screaming for and your eyes are only looking at is that someone who's always beside you "_ **

**_" sorry, Chaeyeon but I love myself too much to give myself pain, I'm very thankful for you, for liking me— let's drift apart now, I hope you can find... no, I hope you can realize who you really want to be. Bye Chaeyeon "_ **

Chaeyeon wiped off the tears that escaped from her eyes. She's hurting but she feels weird to feel 'minimal' pain, _why is it not so painful? Is this how normally heartbreaks really feels like? Why doesn't it feel like a real heartbreak?_ She questions her feelings.

It's not that she's asking for a more painful feeling but she's just weirded out by what she's feeling right now. She felt like her ego was bruised more than her heart.

_And what does she mean by me realizing who I really want to be with? Didn't I tell her that it's her who I wanted to be with?_

More than being dumped, Chaeyeon is bothered by what Sakura mean when she said 'I hope you can realize who you really want to be'

As Chaeyeon ponders about it, suddenly a cold thing hit her face— she let out a loud squeal and turned her head to look what hit her face and who did it **" it might have melted a little bit by now "** Minju said while holding a tub of yogurt ice cream.

**" what... what are you doing here? "** Chaeyeon's eyes widened, she's very shocked to actually see Minju standing right in front of her eye **" am I imagining or dreaming or something? "** she asks.

Minju moved the ice cream on Chaeyeon's face again **" felt that? "** Chaeyoen nodded her head **" then you're not dreaming, pabo-ya "** Minju giggled.

**" how... I mean... how did you even know I was here? "** Chaeyeon is out of words to say.

**" you're the only 18 years old girl in the neighborhood that loves to go to some kind of playground nearby when you're sad— why do you ask me that every time? It's obvious where you are Chaeyeon and it's me who you are talking to, I always know where you are "** Minju smiled and sat at other swing.

**" so tell me... what actually happened? "** Minju calmly said.

Chaeyeon is still surprised that she was left gawking over Minju, the ice cream tub is damping her hand yet she hasn't still bothered to eat it— looking at Minju, another thing that Sakura said has played inside her mind, 'the one who your heart is screaming for and your eyes are looking at is that someone who's always beside you' _the one who's always beside me and the one who's my eyes are looking... no way..._

**" Alright, if you don't want to tell me right now what happened then don't. Just eat your ice cream and feel better, that way I'll be relieved "** Minju smiled, what she did is all worth it.

Stealing her dad's car to get over where Chaeyeon is the most ridiculous thing that she ever did yet she's not regretting it. Knowing that she can be by her best friend's side at her worst is something that Minju is very happy to do so.

**" how did you get here? "** Chaeyeon asked.

**"** **uhhh** **... I stole dad's car? "** she lifted the car key and Chaeyeon's eyes widened for the second time and her forehead began to deeply crease **" I mean... I'm good "** Minju said, getting scared by how Chaeyeon is glaring at her right now.

**" you have no license! You have no proper training on how to drive! "** Chaeyeon shouted at her.

**" it's easy! Dad taught me... well, somehow? It's just steering the wheel, stepping on the accelerator, stepping on break, honking, making sure that you won't crush on anything— "**

**" ya, Kim Minju! "** Minju felt her every hair on her body rise up by how Chaeyeon called her name. Chaeyeon doesn't usually get angry but when she does, it's terrifying **" What were you thinking!? "**

**" you "** Minju honestly answered and that one word is enough to drop Chaeyeon's heart, _is it because I'm mad or because of the fact that Minju went all the way here because of me? Because... of... me..._ **" I was thinking about how can I get to you as fast as I can, I don't want to leave you alone being sad and all "** Chaeyeon momentarily froze, what Sakura said to her played again inside her mind.

**" don't get angry at me, I bet my parents would cook me for Christmas today so don't add up to that. Nothing bad happened to me, I'm still alive so there's nothing to be angry about and besides, aren't you happy to see me? "** Minju smiled cheekily

**" oh my God, Kim Minju "** Chaeyeon just shook her head **" I'll take your hand and cook it, I'll give the rest to your parents "**

**" oh** **c'mon** **! Don't you realize that it's our first time being together on Christmas day? "** Minju paused **" I mean, not really on Christmas day but nearly Christmas day. That's an improvement, I'm happy "** Minju giggled. The fact made Chaeyeon's heart flutter.

**" I don't know what to feel right now "** Chaeyeon sighed **" but I'm happy as well, thank you for being here with me "**

**" of course, I'm your best friend "** _best friend..._

**" yes, you are "**


	8. 08:

Minju received extreme nagging and punishment from her parents after the crazy stunt she pulled.

**" what are you even thinking!? "** her father sternly asked her.

Usually, at times like this, Minju will either have her eyes down or her tears will start to escape from her eyes since her father is lowkey scary, but instead of getting scared and repenting from what she did, a smile appeared from her lips.

She remembered Chaeyeon asking her the same thing— _I must be really getting out of my mind._ She mentally hit her head for having no control over herself.

**" you find this funny!? Huh!? "** her mom angrily asked her.

Minju bit the insides of her mouth to prevent herself from smiling **" I'm really sorry "**

**" sorry? Mom, Dad, don't buy it! "** her little sister shouted from afar making Minju curse her inside her mind— _that nosy little kid._

**" are you even thinking? What if you got into an accident? What if something bad happened to you!? You have no license! No proper training for driving a car! "** her mom is getting hysterical, the worry is written across her eyes, anger, and fear. Minju is starting to feel bad and guilty.

**" I'm really sorry, I'm not going to do it again "** she apologetically said. 

**" you will really** **not** **"** her father said **" get into your room and you'll not go anywhere until the school starts, do you hear me? "** he added, disclosing the conversation.

Minju's eyes widened, she's about to complain and whine about it when she saw how fiery her father's eyes are. She has no other choice but to follow and accept her punishment.

With heavy feet she silently walked out from her parent's sight to her own room **" good going unnie "** her sister teased her, even raising a thumbs up.

**" shut up "** she angrily murmured and closed the door of her room.

Days had passed and her parents are really dead serious about her not stepping out of their house. Minju felt like she's getting roots from sitting and laying down, she's getting insane from the boredom she's feeling and from her little sister's unending teasing, her sister even gave her a fake license and a toy car as her Christmas gift. 

**" 1 hour before new year "** she threw her phone on her bed and lay down on her stomach, sighing and feeling extremely down. She's being invited by her classmates to go and see fireworks at the central park but unfortunately, she can't say yes and most definitely, she can't go.

As she sulks alone inside her room, Minju heard a mild thump from her window as if someone's throwing some pebbles on it. She sighed and getting ready to pour out every ounce of her annoyance inside her body to whoever is doing it— she stood up, frown and angry gaze filling up her face.

Minju opened her window, about to shout **" ya... "** her voice faded out when she saw Chaeyeon having her finger on her lips to shush her out and wavering eyes, afraid to be caught by her parents.

**" what are you doing here? "** Minju asked in the softest way possible but enough for Chaeyeon to hear it.

**" let's go "** Chaeyeon mouthed **" central plaza "** pointing to the direction of the plaza but Minju just shook her head with disappointment in her eyes, she can't go.

Chaeyeon took out her phone and started to type a message for Minju **" I'll get you back before your parents may notice you're gone, I have my bike with me "** she sent.

Minju bit her lip as she doubts about it **" how will I go out? I definitely can't go out using the front door "** she sent.

Quickly, Chaeyeon typed in a reply **" jump off, it's not too high, you'll not going to break any bones from jumping off from the window. I'll catch you! Let's go! "** Chaeyeon widely smiled but Minju got a sour face from that ridiculous idea.

Chaeyeon lifted both of her arms, encouraging Minju to jump— Minju shut her eyes tightly, took a deep breath before climbing up to the window. She recited a brief prayer, _please don't let me die, and please don't let my parent's know what I'm about to do or else it will be really the death of me._

On a count of five, Minju jumped, suppressing her squeal to prevent anyone from noticing **" I did a good job, didn't I? "** Chaeyeon proudly asked Minju who's eyes were still tightly shut off— Minju's on top of Chaeyeon for they fell on the ground.

Minju slowly opened her eyes and realized what just happened, Chaeyeon has her hands around her waist and she's laying on top of her best friend with faces only inches away from each other. Quickly, Minju's face blushed and so she immediately got off—

Minju faked a cough to get rid of the awkward atmosphere **" thanks for your baby fats, I didn't get hurt "** Minju jokingly said.

**" yeah, right "** Chaeyeon rolled her eye **s " c'mon now, let's watch the fireworks and get you back home before they notice that you're** **gone** **"** Chaeyeon said and grabbed Minju's wrist to quickly drag the girl towards her bike.

**" hold on to me, I'm going to pedal fast or else we will miss it! "** Chaeyeon said, positioning herself as if she's going to compete into some sort of race before pedaling like a madwoman.

Because of the speed, Minju had that excuse to hold onto Chaeyeon tightly, wrapping her arms around Chaeyeon's waist and gripping onto the girl's shirt. The wind is freezing, Minju can't help but have her lips shiver in cold **" aren't you cold? "** Minju's voice shakes.

**" I am! "** Chaeyeon shouted **" are you? Lean your face on my back so you can hide from the wind! "** she instructed which Minju gladly followed, resting her face on Chaeyeon's lean back—

Minju can smell the same fragrance that Chaeyeon's using over the years, Minju picked that fragrance, and since then Chaeyeon's using it. It wasn't new to Minju but the latter still loves to smell the same fragrance over and over again. It's a smell of vanilla, a flavor which she really loves— _maybe that's the reason._

_**" pick a perfume for me "** Chaeyeon begged Minju when 30 minutes have already passed yet they are still at the perfume store because Chaeyeon can't make up her mind. She like everything in the store that she can't pick one._

_**" you do know that we should be reviewing our lessons instead of picking out perfumes, right? "** Minju sighed when Chaeyeon innocently nodded her head **" I can't with you "** she shook her head and picked a gorgeous bottle of perfume to give to Chaeyeon—_

_**" without even smelling it? "** Chaeyeon frowned._

**_" I've already smelled that, it smells like my favorite vanilla ice cream "_ **

_**" then I'll get this "** Chaeyeon placed back the three perfumes she had on her hand **" maybe you'll be kinder to me and stop slandering me when I smell like your favorite ice cream "** she chuckled and went on to the cashier to pay._

Chaeyeon stopped from pedaling when the sky has started to get colored by the fireworks, they are still halfway away from the central park **" I guess we'll just have to watch this from here "** Chaeyeon sighed and they both stepped down from the bike.

People blowing their trumpets started to fill their ears, firecrackers starting to make noise and noisy houses that are celebrating the new year. Where they are right now is not the best place to view the gorgeous fireworks but Chaeyeon felt like it's already is—

Chaeyeon's watching Minju as the latter gets amazed by the beautiful fireworks in the sky, Chaeyeon's watching the fireworks display from Minju's eyes and she swears it's a hundred more time beautiful than looking at it from the sky.

**" it's beautiful! "** Minju looked at Chaeyeon with excitement on her eyes, her feet are softly stomping the ground and hands clapping **" isn't it? "** with a wide smile she asked.

**" it is "** Chaeyeon answered as she feels her heart melt from the sight of excited Minju in front of her— _it's our tradition every year to watch fireworks during new years but why does it feel like this year is especially beautiful? Why am I seeing Minju differently right now?_

**" happy new year Lee Chaeyeon "** Minju softly said **" let's not have fight this year "** she wishes, showcasing her Indian dimple.

**" happy new year "** Chaeyeon greeted her back, gently grabbing Minju's hand **" let's be happy, always "** Minju nodded her head as an agreeance as their fingers intertwined together.

They watched the sky get filled with different colors until it ends and like promised, Chaeyeon gave Minju a ride back and fortunately, they didn't get busted by Minju's parents but unfortunately—

**" I guess I'll have your Christmas money,** **unnie** **"** Minju's little sister said with a wide grin, showing her phone with photos of evidence of Minju sneaking out of the house.

**" I should have given you some holy water instead— "** Minju rolled her eyes **" you're getting evil and evil as time passes by "** she shakes her head, annoyed by her very entertained little sister.

* * *

One more day before school starts and Minju is still not allowed to go out of their house and at this rate, she's convinced that she's really getting insane. Her parents are really checking up on her every hour to see if she's there in her room or if she sneaked out.

Her parents are clearly mad at her, Minju's getting nagged about the same thing that happened weeks ago for every day that God has created. Minju can even recite the things that her parents tell her by now—

**" can I take Minju out? We're going to amusement park along with our other classmates "** Chaeyeon repeated the same thing for the 20th time while Minju just watches her beg for her parent's consent, she has given up about it. 

Chaewon invited them to go to the amusement park to have some fun before the second semester starts along with a couple of the century Yena and Yuri, and Nako.

**" please? Eomeonim, please? "** Chaeyeon rubs her hand together, eyes begging and lips almost pouting. Chaeyeon's persistent, that's her charm and at the same time, it's something that Minju hates about her.

**" stop it! "** Minju's mom annoyedly said. Chaeyeon and Minju's parents are no stranger to each other, Chaeyeon is like Minju's parent's third child already considering Chaeyeon is always beside Minju for the past years. 

Chaeyeon's eyes sparkled to have a response from Minju's mom— _okay, we're getting there,_ Chaeyeon mentally patted her back **" please? I promise to take her back before 10 "** Chaeyeon promises.

**" before 6 "** Minju's father sternly said, turning his eyes to Chaeyeon and taking down the newspaper that he's reading.

**" appa! I'm not a kid "** Minju whines which made her father's brows furrowed. 

Chaeyeon immediately handled the tension, signaling Minju to keep her mouth shut **" ey~ ahbeonim~ "** Chaeyeon acts cutely resulting in Minju's father to raise her brows even more **" 9? "** she negotiates.

Minju's father sighed **" 7 "** he changed.

Chaeyeon bit her lip, fingers crossed **" 8? "** she pushes the chance to its limit, hoping for an 'ok'.

**" 7 "** Minju's father repeated **" be here at 7. No more, no less "**

Chaeyeon mentally sighed— she nodded her head **" okay "** she agreed.

**" appa— "** and before Minju can whine again and worst, busting her chance to go out, Chaeyeon immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her out—

**" we'll get going now~ annyeong~ "** Chaeyeon waved her hand at Minju's parents **" we'll be back at 7~ "**

It's been so long since Minju and Chaeyeon had visited the amusement park, it's been a year as they recall. The amusement park has new rides and the place has really changed over the span of one year.

**" aigoo, we thought you guys are going to stand us up! "** Chaewon welcomed the two who are rushing towards their direction **" let's go now! "** everyone exclaimed.

Minju feels very happy to have some fresh air, be with other people aside from her parents and little evil sister and of course because she can hang out with Chaeyeon but that happiness fades a little when her eyes met Yujin's—

**" unnie "** Yujin awkwardly greeted her— Nako brought Yujin with her.

Minju only nods her head with a little smile. Ever since the festival, Yujin and Minju have never talked again. After Minju ignored Yujin's message that night, Yujin never messaged her again.

Minju felt bad for it but she doesn't really regret it. She must have regretted it even more if she accepted Yujin's invitation for a dance— if she does, she won't be able to make-up with Chaeyeon and be with the latter's side. Minju never really regrets anything that's related to Chaeyeon.

**" do you want a matching headband? "** Yuri asked Yena, lifting a cat ears headband.

**" goasknakoifshewantstohavecoupleheadbandswithyou "** Yena fastly said which made Yuri frown, unable to understand what her girlfriend just said **" sinceyouhuggedher earlier "** Yena added.

**" what? I can't understand you, you've been being sulky since earlier "** Yuri said, slight annoyance can be noticed in her voice.

Yena notice how Yuri's face began to change so immediately, she smiled and nodded her head **" I mean, yes baby, I would love to "** she cutely said and accepted the headband from Yuri— _it's a waste to spoil a very happy day._

After choosing their own headbands, they went on to the rides. Minju loves riding everything, she ain't afraid of height, and in fact, she enjoys it. They first went off to the water slide, merry go round, gyro drop, the octopus one and lastly is the killer, the well-known roller coaster of the park—

**" I think I might pee my pants! "** Chaewon exclaimed as she pats her chest, calming down her heart.

The next batch for the rollercoaster is next but they needed to be divided into two— Chaeyeon, Chaewon, and Nako will go first and the rest will follow.

Minju and Yujin are sitting next to each other, no one is talking until the ride began to move **" unnie "** Yujin called Minju.

**"** **hmm** **? "** Minju hummed without looking over the younger girl, she's just staring at the view, looking at how up they are.

**" that night... "** they are starting to go up **" I messaged you... you've seen it but why did you ignore it? "** she softly asked.

**" Yujin... "** Minju finally looked over Yujin, the younger girl's face is covered with nervousness— 

**" no, don't say the reason until I say what I wanted to say to you that night "** they stopped at the top **" this is not the most desirable place to say this but at least this is where I can blabber things out— but still, I hope you can see my sincerity because I'm damn serious about this "** another second and they started to go down, very fast.

**" I like you Minju unnie!!! "** Yujin shouted on the top of her lungs, repeatedly confessing her feelings as if it's her only chance to say it while the roller coaster goes fast up and down. Yujin's heart can't determine the reason why her heart is racing so fast— _is it because I'm confessing or is it because of the ride that feels like a ride to heaven?_

For the entire time of the ride, Yujin keeps on shouting the same thing, loud and clear. Anyone near the ride can hear what she's shouting about— _can Minju hear it?_ She can only wonder to herself.

**" woah, our kiddo is pretty brave "** Chaewon chuckled, they can hear Yujin's shouting from where they are waiting **" should I change my team to Yujin's team instead of Chaeyeon's team? "** she teases Chaeyeon whose face is already very serious.

**" that kid "** Nako can only sigh at the younger girl's bravery.

**" that kid will never like that adult "** Chaewon laughed.

The ride has finally come to its end **" ohh~ nice kid "** Chaewon is the first one to welcome the four, giving a high five to the flustered Yujin.

**" let's go and see our pictures, I bet I look like a mess "** Yena laughed but instead of going to see the pictures, Chaeyeon immediately walk towards Minju's side, grabbing the girl's arm.

**" we need to go, I promised her parents that she'll be back by** **7** **"** Chaeyeon said.

**" but it's just** **6** **"** Yuri said, glancing at her phone to check the time **" let's just look at the pictures and go home together "** she added but Chaeyeon just shook her head—

**" we'll be going first "** she sternly said and continued to just drag Minju away from the group.

Minju doesn't know what just happened earlier, she just remembers herself gripping on the iron bar in front of her, looking at Yujin whose eyes were tightly shut as she shouts her feelings for her— she didn't feel anything, she felt bad for not feeling anything despite the effort that Yujin put it. She felt like she's a jerk for being that way.

Chaeyeon holds Minju's arm tight as she pulls her to the exit of the amusement park— her heart is clenching, she has a very huge urge to get Minju out of the place like there's a bomb that's about to explode any minute.

**" Chaeyeon-ah "** Minju stopped her trails making Chaeyeon stop as well **" let's walk properly, there's a lot of people, we're bumping into them "** she calmly said, still half of her mind is out there, flying.

Chaeyeon shook her head **" I want to leave as soon as possible "** she said **" I... I... "** she bit her lip, unable to say what she wants to say— no, she has no words to put what she feels right now.

Chaeyeon held Minju tighter **" let's... let's leave... "** she softly said almost like she's pleading which Minju cannot understand why but she just followed Chaeyeon's steps again but this time Chaeyeon went slower to avoid bumping into people.

Their ride home was very quiet, Minju can't still absorb what just happened and Chaeyeon keeps on finding the right word for what she feels— but despite the silence, their hands are tightly clasped together, comfortably sharing the same warmth and comfort.

**" did... did... did you answer her? "** Chaeyeon cautiously asked, breaking the silence between them.

**" no... I don't know "** Minju honestly said.

**" do you like her? "** Chaeyeon felt that little pang on her heart when she asked that, for some reason, she didn't like that question and she felt afraid about what Minju might answer to that.

Minju shrugged **" I don't know "** she answered and looked at Chaeyeon **" what do you think? Should I like her? Would it be good? "** she asked as if she's asking what they are going to eat or if the dress that she's wearing is pretty on her.

**" should I answer that? "**

**" your opinion always matters, our opinion always matter to each other "**

Chaeyeon nodded her head— _yes, our opinion matters..._ but Before Chaeyeon might answer Minju's question they have to get off the bus already making Chaeyeon unable to answer what she wants to respond— _no, don't like her, I don't like it._

**" should I go inside and greet your parents? "** Chaeyeon softly said but Minju just shook her head **" go on, it's already getting darker and** **darker** **"** she said.

**"** **araso** **"** Chaeyeon said but remained at where she is, feet not moving as if she wants to stay.

**" go** **on** **"** Minju said.

**"** **ya** **"** Chaeyeon uttered **" what? "** Minju asked.

Chaeyeon started to play with her fingers **" nothing, go on "** she said **" I'll leave after you go inside "**

**" araso, go home safely. Message me when you're already at home "** Minju said and waved her hand goodbye.

Chaeyeon watched Minju enter their house **" I want to tell you that I would hate it if you accept that girl's feelings... but how can I explain why? If I can't figure out to myself why I hate it? "** she sighed and started walking off with a confused heart.

**" unnie! "** Chaeyeon stopped and turned her body around, her forehead creased to see Minju's little sister running towards her **" here "** the girl handed her a very familiar journal. 

It's Minju's journal that Chaeyeon always sees but never had a chance to open it because Minju always keeps that notebook near her. 

**" eh? Why do you have this and why are you handing this to me? "** Chaeyeon asked in confusion.

**" just "** the girl shrugged **" unnie's birthday is coming so I thought about giving her the best present that she'll ever have— well if things will go as plan then maybe "** a cheeky smile went off from the girl's lips.

**" I've already played my part on this present and now it's all up to you "** the girl then rushed back to their house, leaving Chaeyeon who's just staring at the pink notebook that she has on her hands.


	9. 09:

**" ugh, why do I feel like the Christmas break was too short? I'm just sitting right in front of our table full of foods and now I'm facing the blackboard "**

**" stop being so dramatic "**

Today is the first day of the second semester. Everyone's being noisy and talking to each other, catching up, and telling what happened over their Christmas break. 

Not everyone is pleased to be back to school again, some students are being sulky over the fact that they need to listen to boring lectures again while some are very excited to see their friends and be back to school— the second type of student are very rare.

**" lucky you "** Chaewon turned around to look at Chaeyeon who's sitting behind her **" you didn't get demoted despite your 'very impressive' grades "** she teases.

The class is pretty much the same as in their first semester although there are some who transferred to another school and some got demoted to a lower section.

**" unlucky me "** Chaeyeon sighed **" I have to put up with you for another semester "** she strikes back.

**" that's true, by the way, where is your best friend? "** Chaewon asked, she glanced at her wristwatch **" it's almost time... "**

Chaeyeon raised her brows **" ya, who are you to worry about Minju? "** the girl sounded very annoyed and like a mother bird who's protecting her baby from a possible predator **" my best friend is off-limits and I will definitely not permit you, especially you, to hit on my best friend. You're not deserving, I'm warning you "**

Chaewon snorted, she looked at Chaeyeon like she can't believe what the girl is blabbering about **" yeah, sure, sure "** she shakes her head and turned away from the 'ridiculous' Chaeyeon.

**" ya, I'm serious, don't ever lay a hand on my best friend! "** Chaeyeon appealed—

**" who? Who? Who will lay a hand on me? "** Chaeyeon was startled. Minju gently placed her bag down and sat at the vacant space beside Chaeyeon which the latter reserved for Minju.

**" nothing "** Chaeyeon shakes her head with a wide smile **" by the way, why are you late? "** she asks her best friend.

**" I woke up late "** Minju responded, it's very unusual for Minju to wake up late so a frown immediately showed up on Chaeyeon's face **" my parents went out without waking me up and my sister so... "** Minju explains and that makes a lot of sense for Chaeyeon.

**" Oh, speaking of your sister! "** Chaeyeon nearly forgot it and so she immediately grabbed her bag and started to search for something **" I think I forgot it... "** she murmurs as she continues to search for Minju's journal through her bag that's full of trash from last year— Chaeyeon is not the neatest person ever.

**" what is it? "** Minju curiously asked.

**" I'll just give it to you tomorrow, you'll know by then. I don't want to say it to you now because you'll slaughter your sister later if I do "** Chaeyeon gave up and placed down her bag back.

**" I'm getting anxious about that now "** Minju pouted **" I have a very bad feeling about it but do you know what I feel bad about more? "** Chaeyeon mouthed 'what?' **" your bag, can you please... at least once a week, please clean up your bag. It's your backpack, not a trash bin "**

**" I'll do it later after school "**

**" Oh please, I've heard of that so many times. Do it, don't just say that you will "** Minju shakes her head, she had already given up on transforming her best friend into a more organized person.

**"** **ne** **eomma~ "** Chaeyeon mocks Minju who just rolled her eyes.

Chaeyeon is trying hard to surpass the temptation of opening Minju's beloved journal. Even how much Chaeyeon wants to peek inside the journal, she prevents herself because she knew she shouldn't and Minju will probably won't be happy about the fact that she invaded her personal stuff.

But what added to Chaeyeon's curiosity is Minju's sister's words— _a present for Minju._ She can't seem to decode the younger girl's statement and she's pretty sure she might understand her once she opens the journal. _Is it the wishlist of Minju?_ Chaeyeon wonders.

**" what do you have for lunch? "** Chaeyeon whispered, trying hard not to get caught by their teacher.

**" we're on our first period and you're asking something about lunch? "** Minju looked very hopeless about her best friend **" I'll be happier if you ask me about— "** she pointed the given problem by their teacher.

**" Oh please, that problem won't make me full "** Chaeyeon giggled **" so what? What is there for your lunch? "**

Minju shakes her head, what did she expect from her best friend who prefers food over decent grades **" my parents went off early so I would probably eat at the cafeteria "**

**" Oh right! "** Chaeyeon nodded her head **" then let's share, eomma packed me some** **lunch** **and it's extra special "** she proudly said, even raising her brows up and down.

**" yeah, sure, now can you please focus on the lecture? Jeez "**

**" ne~ ne~ "** Chaeyeon responded but just rested her head on her table **" I'll just take a quick nap for me to be able to focus "** she added and yawned before closing her eyes.

**" what should I do with you? "** Minju sighed and just ignored her hardheaded friend.

And for the whole period of time, Chaeyeon was asleep.

**" we're going to the cafeteria, wanna go with us? "** Chaewon asked with Yena and Yuri waiting at the door.

Minju glanced at Chaeyeon who's still fast asleep— _naps aren't supposed to be like this and you are not supposed to do this in school_ **" you guys go ahead, this missy right here is asleep "** she pointed Chaeyeon with her lips.

**" Alright then, we'll just bring back some** **snacks** **"** Chaewon said and left with the two.

Minju closed her notes and rested her chin on her palm, looking at Chaeyeon's sleeping face **" look at you sleeping like you did some heavy job yesterday "** she murmurs as she gently removes some hair strands covering Chaeyeon's face.

One of the things that Minju loves about Chaeyeon is the girl's sleeping face, she hates the fact that Chaeyeon sleeps at inappropriate times but she can't say that she hates the girl's adorable face when she's asleep. 

Chaeyeon sleeps very peacefully like an infant, she never snores but she sometimes drool, her mouth is always slightly open when she sleeps. Minju has already memorized Chaeyeon's sleeping face and habits, not that she should but she ends up doing so.

Minju took out her phone and snapped a couple of pictures, Minju has an album dedicated to Chaeyeon's sleeping face. From elementary grade up to now that they are high school, it's quite handy for blackmailing Chaeyeon and Minju can't just delete those 'adorable' photos.

Minju took out a tissue **" aigoo, she never fails to be gross "** she complains as she wipes Chaeyeon's drool making Chaeyeon awake from her so-called 'nap'.

**" wipe** **yourself** **"** Minju said and stuck the tissue on Chaeyeon's lips.

Chaeyeon yawned, stretches her arms **" where are the others? "** she asked when she realizes that their classmates are not around.

**" cafeteria, having snacks "**

Chaeyeon's eyes widened **" I slept for the whole period!? "** she exclaimed in terror.

* * *

2 weeks have already passed since the second semester started, time was really passing by so fast. 

**" ya "** Chaewon giggled and shook her head when she saw Chaeyeon faced down immediately at the sight of her **" you rude little— "** she sat down at her seat and turned around to look at Chaeyeon.

Chaewon repeatedly poked the top of Chaeyeon's head until the latter gets annoyed and lift her head **" ya! "** Chaeyeon annoyedly beamed.

**" where's Minju? Late again? "** Chaewon asked and looked at the empty space beside Chaeyeon.

**" I told you to stop looking for my best friend "** Chaeyeon irritatedly said, brows almost meeting each other.

**" wae? "** Chaewon raised her brows **" jealous? That's why I'm always saying that you should go and secure your _quote best friend unquote_ so you wouldn't be so jealous about trivial things "**

**"** **ehh** **? "** Chaeyeon looked weirdly at her **" don't talk to me, you're crazy "**

Their professor already came in but Minju still hasn't arrived, the day has come to its end and Minju was nowhere to be found. 

Another day and another one, Minju has been absent for almost a week and it's very unlikely to happen especially to Minju who is a very consistent student who hates missing her class. Minju never takes absences unless something serious is going on.

Chaeyeon already bombarded her best friend with messages and calls but Minju never once answered her, even their friends is messaging her but Minju's whereabouts remained unknown.

Everyone's getting worried especially Chaeyeon, the latter cannot focus on her own studies because of it. She would most likely look at the classroom's door every minute, checking and waiting for Minju's arrival but it never happened. Chaeyeon hasn't talked to Minju for almost a week and she feels very frustrated, worried, and angry about it.

Chaeyeon grabbed her phone and flapped her body on her soft bed, dialing Minju's number for a 100th time **" Hi, this is Minju. I'm currently unable to take your call. Please leave your name and your message, and I will contact you as soon as possible "**

**" ya, Kim Minju! "** she sighed, she wanted to shout but Chaeyeon knew that Minju would never disappear without any serious reason so she collected herself and continued **" please call me back, I'm really** **worried** **"** she said before ending the call.

Chaeyeon frustratedly threw her phone at her side and sat down, reached for her bag to take out some of her assignments. She's out of focus but she makes sure to write notes and assignments for Minju so when the girl comes back she wouldn't have a hard time catching up.

**" oh my God, that witch "** she curses when she saw some pebbles inside her bag, Chaewon probably threw a prank on her again **" I miss Minju, that girl keeps on bullying me!!! "** she complains, fake crying and lightly kicking her feet to show her frustration.

Because of Minju's absence, Chaeyeon has no other choice but to go along with Chaewon. It's not like she hates it very much but Chaewon does intentionally try to get into her nerves. The same goes for the couple Yena and Yuri but Chaewon is at a different level.

**" oh... right "** she murmured when she saw Minju's journal inside her bag, she hasn't given back the journal to Minju. She took out the notebook and stared at it for minutes.

**" I'll just take a quick peek "** she nodded at herself and opened it but as soon as she does, a picture dropped— a smile went off Chaeyeon's lips when she saw the picture, it was her and Minju, their first-ever picture. 

She can recall the day when the photo was taken, they took it very awkwardly from Minju's new phone.

That time, Chaeyeon loves to tie her hair up every day. She would dress like a bum, a checkered flannel tied up against her waist, and would never forget her snapback for she calls it 'very cool'. Her fashion sense is too different from Minju who wears pretty floral dresses, doll shoes, and girly accessories.

Minju is indeed very feminine even from the start— **" she looks so cute "** Chaeyeon softly complimented the young Minju in the picture **" and I look awful "** she laughs as she adorably stares at the photo. They look different from each other back then but now, they almost have the same way of thinking.

She began to look through the writings in the journal. The neat and pretty handwriting of Minju made it look like it was for some sort of academic writing, it was well organized although Minju doesn't write on it on an everyday basis. Minju only writes when she feels like it.

**" aigoo, her handwriting in this is better than my handwriting on my academic papers "**

One page caught Chaeyeon's attention, that page is very different from others. The handwriting was messy, the page was slightly crumpled up and marks of tears were visible from there—

**" my birthday? "** Chaeyeon frowned to see the date, January. 11, her 13th birthday. 

She tried hard to recall what happened that day from her point of view and all she can remember was a very happy celebration **" Minju was there as well... "** Chaeyeon wonders what happened... _why did this day end up being like this then?_

_'she wasn't good at all, she wasn't my ideal type at all; she's messy, loves to play around, doesn't study, loves to eat ice cream and play sports... she wasn't someone that I should be having feelings. I shouldn't be... she's my best friend. Why do I have to realize this so soon? Why do I have to even realize it? Why do I even have to feel this way?'_

One page after another, Chaeyeon kept on reading—

_'she dead-ass finished almost three bowls of ramen, she talks to me with mouth still full of food and smiles at me with food stuck on her teeth and oddly, I think it's adorable. I'm weird, she's making me weird'_

_'I want her. I want her hand holding mine, our arms touching each other, her eyes only looking at me, I want to be the reason why she smiles. I often mistake our relationship, I need to remind myself— she's my best friend'_

Some pages contain poorly drawn girl with hearts, the neat and organized journal slowly became to really look like a journal of a teenager instead of being an academic paper.

_'I'm in love with her, damn this feeling is drowning me. I don't know if being with her every day is a good thing for me or should I keep my distance for my own sake, it's a very frustrating feeling. A mixed feeling where I want to hold her tight and loosen my hold for my own sake'_

**" what is this... "** Chaeyeon can feel her hand growing cold as she flips through the pages.

Minju's entries on her journal don't mention any name and it makes her heart beat fast enough— maybe because she doesn't know who the person behind her best friend's feelings are? Or maybe because she knew who it is all along.

_'I dreamt of her, it was a good dream. She was smiling at me, holding me tight as if she was very afraid to lose me, looking at me like I'm the only one that matters to her, leading the way for us, to the future that she wants to have with me. I woke up and realized that it was all a dream. Sure, it was too good to be true after all'_

_'my heart ached. I want her to be happy, and if it's not with me that's fine because she's the only person I have loved enough to put before myself. Seeing her happy, makes me happy, and that's what love is, right?'_

Chaeyeon froze at the 4th to the last thing that Minju has written on her journal—

_'this is the most foolish thing I've done in my life so far and I wasn't even shocked that I did it because of her, after all, I am always foolish when it comes to my best friend. It's not the first time to see her cry, I always see her cry over silly little things but it's the first time that I've ever seen her cry because of someone she likes dearly. I came running to her, to comfort her, to be by her side. Pros of being a best friend, I managed to wipe away her tears and be the reason for her light smile over her aching heart. Chaeyeon-ah, should I smile because I became your best friend or should I cry because I know that's all we'll ever be?'_

Chaeyeon read the last sentence for at least fifty times, trying to see if she read it wrong if she's mistaken but no, her name was written clearly enough. Her heart momentarily stopped and started to pound very fast like it wants to escape from her rib cage.

**" Minju... "** she gritted her teeth, tightly gripped on the journal. _What should I do?_

Chaeyeon stepped out of her bed, holding the journal tightly, she grabbed her jacket and rushed off their house. Her parents were calling for her name, asking where she's going but she didn't get the chance to answer for she already hopped to her bike and quickly pedaled to Minju's house—

A lot of questions were playing on Chaeyeon's mind— _why? When? How? Why did Minju didn't told her earlier? When did it start?_ And the how was a question for herself, _how didn't I noticed it?_

_I am indeed a fool._

Fast enough Chaeyeon managed to arrive at Minju's house but the house seemed like no one's around, the lights were off and Minju's parent's car is not around. Chaeyeon can't help but curse inside her mind.

Chaeyeon wasn't sure where to find Minju or if the girl is around their town or what, but she kept on pedaling, hoping to see Minju. 

_She knew where exactly to find me when I needed someone but I don't know where to find her knowing that she needs someone._ Chaeyeon can't help but feel guilty and useless. 

_I became too comfortable with the fact that you'll be always there when I cry and through my happiness that I forgot that I should consider your pain and happiness as well._

Chaeyeon is indeed frightened to see Minju right now but she wants to. She doesn't know what will she say, feel or react but she knew she needed to see Minju, she needs to talk to the girl.

Chaeyeon has reached the farthest place that she can get using her bike but she failed to see Minju. With a heavy heart, Chaeyeon began to pedal back to their house, in a slower phase now, still hoping to run across Minju somewhere and that hope turned into reality when she saw the girl she's been looking for hours now—

A smile immediately lit up from her lips, her heart began to pound continuously but that changed into fear when she realizes that Minju's about to cross the street on a red light—

Her heart is racing insanely, her hands were trembling and her whole body went cold.

Chaeyeon immediately hopped off her bike, having her legs scratched up with her sudden move. She bit the insides of her mouth, saying a prayer on her mind to God to let her make it, she ran as fast as she could—

**" Kim Minju! "** she shouted on top of her lungs—

Fortunately, she was just in time. Chaeyeon strongly pulled Minju towards her, making them both fall on the ground. She's holding the girl tight and like what's written on Minju's journal— _she was very afraid to lose Minju._

Tears went off from Chaeyeon's eyes, not because of the pain from her leg wound or because she fell on the ground but because of relief— _I made_ _it,_ _thank you._

People started to crowd around them, some asking if they are okay and some were calling for some help but Chaeyeon paid no attention to them.

**" what were you thinking!? "** Chaeyeon shouted at Minju who's just staring blankly at her **" God, Minju, what were you thinking? "** she calmly ask this time and Minju's tears began to slowly escape her eyes, it was too painful for Chaeyeon to see Minju cry in silence like Minju has been holding up those tears for so long.

Chaeyeon felt her heart-clenching, she gently reached for Minju's hand, pulling the girl inside her embrace **" what's happening? Tell me... "** her hands are still trembling as she caresses Minju's back to calm the girl down.

Minutes had passed and Minju seemed to calm down a little, Chaeyeon distanced herself from the girl **" why are you being like this? "** Minju's just staring at her with pain in her eyes. She's not saying anything but Chaeyeon can feel those pain from just looking at her and she swears she hates that kind of sight of Minju. 

They had to separate when the medics came, just then Chaeyeon felt the stinging wound on her leg and her back aching, the result of how bad the fall was. Her body was aching all over but along with the pain, she then realized something.

_I do feel the same way for my best friend._


	10. 10:

Chaeyeon received stitches for the cut on her leg, Minju is unconscious. Chaeyeon's parents were already called by the hospital and on their way to fetch and to arrange Chaeyeon's hospital bill; since she's a minor she can't just go.

**" are we done yet? "** Chaeyeon is rushing the doctor who's aiding her wounds.

The doctor frowned at her and she immediately apologized **" I just really need to see my friend "** she explains, the worry is very evident in her voice. She's got far worse than Minju but she still has guts to worry about someone else.

**" kid, your friend is just unconscious, she'll wake up sooner or later while** **you— you** **need to be stitched** **up** **"** the doctor said, annoyance can be heard from him, it can't be helped when Chaeyeon's been rushing him from the very beginning.

Chaeyeon finished receiving her treatment and immediately, she went to where Minju is. Every step she takes, she can feel her back hurts like hell and wound stinging and the initial thought of her stitch will open up, but despite the horror thought, she walked as fast as she could to reach where Minju is.

Chaeyeon's body might hurt in every move she makes but the pain in her heart was more fatal than her physical wounds. The picture of Minju crying, the girl's eyes— Chaeyeon kept on having it flashed on her mind every damn second and she swears it's pure torture. She doesn't like it, not even a bit.

Chaeyeon slowly and gently pulled away the curtains and saw Minju on the hospital bed, still unconscious. For a second her heart dropped— maybe she's just overreacting because even the doctors have told her that Minju's fine, still she can't help but get worried.

**" unnie "** Minju's little sister stood up from her seat when she saw Chaeyeon **" your parents are still not here? "** Chaeyeon asked the younger girl who just shook her head.

Chaeyeon smiled lightly and walked closer to Minju, gently caressing the girl's face— _please wake up now and tell me that you're okay and everything about your pain._

**" unnie "** Chaeyeon turned to look at Minju's sister **" do you want coffee? "** she asks and Chaeyeon was quick enough to get what she meant by it— she wants to have a conversation and whatever may it is, it feels very serious.

The two pulled back the curtain to cover Minju while they are away. They both walked towards the vending machine and Minju's sister dropped some coins to get two canned coffee for them.

They sat on the waiting bench, one seat away from each other **" thank you for saving my foolish sister "** the younger girl started the conversation **" I should have kept an eye on her more, it's all my fault "**

Chaeyeon looked at her with full of sympathy, not sure how to comfort the girl since they are not that close to each other despite her being close to Minju **" it's not your fault "** the only words she can think of to somehow comfort the sullen girl.

**" I'm not sure if I can ask you this... but... "** Chaeyeon bit her lip, she doesn't want to be nosy or something for asking but she did anyway **" what's happening? "** she softly asked.

Chaeyeon can see how the girl gripped on the unopened can of coffee so tight **" our parents filed a divorce... "** it was so soft that Chaeyeon almost didn't hear it— with gritted teeth, the younger girl repeated what she said in a clearer way.

Chaeyeon's was shocked— she knew Minju's parents and she can say that every time she sees them, she can see the love and affection between the couple. They have a very happy family.

Hearing what happened, she can't help but question things— _how? Why?_ And if an outsider like her had that kind of question, Chaeyeon can't imagine what more Minju who's the daughter has on her mind. Chaeyeon can't imagine how shock and hurt Minju when she learned about her parent's divorce.

**" it was supposed to be secret, they didn't intend to tell us "** Minju's sister paused and chuckled bitterly **" but I guess there really is no secret that can be hidden forever "**

Chaeyeon slowly reached for the girl's back and patted it gently, it's the best way she can do, it's the only way she can think of to comfort the girl **" I was sad over it, sure, but I am quick enough to accept it compare to Minju unnie. Until now, she's suppressing her feelings about it, since she's the oldest child she thinks that she should be the one who should guide me through this but... "** she shakes her head.

**" she was acting tough and all and it's breaking my heart. She didn't have to... she can rely on me as well but she refuses to "** tears are now escaping from the girl's eyes, the same silent cry that Minju did earlier and Chaeyeon felt the same pain from watching her pour her pain like her sister.

As Chaeyeon comfort the wailing girl, she saw Minju's parents rushing towards them **" what happened!? "** her mom exclaimed, asking the younger girl **" where's Minju!? "** she added.

Minju's sister looked at Chaeyeon and Chaeyeon offered the young girl a warm smile **" go on "** she softly said, patting the girl's back for the last time before she guides her parents on where Minju is.

Chaeyeon was about to follow them as well when she heard someone shouted her name **" Lee Chaeyeon! "** it was her mom running towards her **" what happened!? "** she asked, hands trembling as she touches Chaeyeon's face, it was very gentle touch like Chaeyeon's some sort of fragile figurine that can break in a single touch.

**" I'm** **fine** **mom "** Chaeyeon assures her mother whose tears are already warning to escape her eyes **" I'm fine... I'm sorry "** she said and hugged her mother who finally broke down inside her embrace.

She can feel her mother's trembling body— _sorry for frightening you mom,_ she caresses her mother's back to make her calm down. 

**" let's go now, I've already settled everything "** her father seriously said when he reached them, he sounded very serious yet his eyes were full of worriedness. Seeing her parents right before her and knowing Minju's situation right now, she can't help but to thank the Lord and feel sad about her best friend.

Chaeyeon left the hospital with her parents, she wanted to check upon Minju before she leaves but her parents didn't allow her to and just told her to see Minju the next day.

After hours of being unconscious, Minju has finally opened her eyes— she didn't receive any injury from the fall but due to stress, lack of water and food along with the shock from what happened with her and Chaeyeon, her body shut down.

**" Minju!? My daughter? "** her vision was still blurry but she can hear her mother's cry and she can also feel her warm touch **" are you okay? Minju? "**

**" call the doctor! "** she can also hear her father's voice— _they are together..._ her heart warmed up.

Minju tried hard to get up, her parents helped her. She's slowly regaining her vision back and she can see her parent's eyes that were very worried about her. A smile lit up on her lips— seeing them together... it was as if what happened a few days ago was all a dream.

**" mom... "** Minju softly called and her mother was nodding her head, lifting her hand to her face. From then Minju realized— _it wasn't a dream..._ she saw her mother's hand missing something, the wedding ring. It hit her and her heart and began to ache like the other days, it was painful, too painful.

The doctor came running with her sister behind **" what do you feel? "** the doctor asked and so Minju pulled away from her hands from her mother's hold.

**" I'm okay... "** she responded to the doctor and another question was asked to her but instead of responding, Minju looked at her sister and asked **" where's Chaeyeon? "**

* * *

Chaeyeon is running like a madwoman in the empty hallway— she's freakin' late and she just hopes that her teacher would still accept her. _Why do I have to wake up very late today!?_ She blames her alarm clock for this or maybe because of her constantly snoozing it without realizing that it's already late.

Once she reached the room, she slams open the door, gaining everyone's attention including the teacher who's writing on the board. Instead of saying her apology and greeting her teacher, her eyes immediately searched for someone— a smile lit up from her face to see the seat occupied.

After confirming Minju's presence, Chaeyeon immediately turned her head to their teacher **" good morning ma'am, sorry I'm late "** she bowed her head down, fingers crossed that she won't be getting kicked out.

Her teacher sighed **" aigoo, what should I do to you "** with a hint of giving up, her teacher shook her head **" go on and take your seat "** Chaeyeon did what she's told, afraid that her teacher would take it back.

She pulled her chair to sit down beside Minju **" ya, why are you late? Are you okay now? "** Chaewon whispered **" none of your business "** Chaeyeon giggled as she was still catching her breath.

Chaeyeon took out her book and notebook to give it to Minju **" I wrote down the notes that you missed "** she said with a bright smile but Minju just nodded her head and continued on scribbling random lines on her notebook.

**" are you okay now? "** Chaeyeon asked **" why aren't you writing down the things on the board? "** she asked again but Minju just ignored her to face down. 

Chaeyeon sighed, of course, that made her a little bit annoyed but she knew what Minju's going through right now and her annoyance won't be a big help for her friend so instead, she took back her book and notebook to write down on Minju's stead.

Chaeyeon hasn't talked to Minju ever since that day, she took some days off from school because of her injury and her parents prohibited her from going out of the house so she doesn't have a chance to talk to Minju over those days. Minju never contacted her either and she's not answering Chaeyeon's phone calls.

The first period has finished with a take-home long quiz and now, it's time for break time.

**" Minju-ah, where had you been? We're worried "** Yena asked and Yuri nodded her head **" you don't usually take time offs from school so we thought you're sick or something, are you fine now? "**

**" yes "** a brief answer from all those questions from her friends.

**" woah, cold "** Chaewon said which made Chaeyeon look at her **" by the way, are you guys okay? We heard about the accident "** she asks.

**" yep, we are "** Chaeyeon gave them a thumbs up.

**" anyway, do you guys want to go to the cafeteria with us? We heard there's delicious cream puff being sold in there "** she asks but instead of getting an answer, Minju just faced down, ignoring the hell out of her friends.

**" she's... "** Chaeyeon took a quick glance on Minju and back to their friends **" she's not feeling well, you guys** **go** **"** she said.

**" o...kay? "** Yuri was totally weirded out from Minju's action, sure the girl is not that talkative but she's not rude and she doesn't act like that **" then let's** **go** **"** Chaewon said and left with the couple.

Chaeyeon sighed as soon as their friends left, she's looking at Minju who has her head down and thinking hard on how to cheer her best friend up. She wasn't sure how because Minju has never been this sad before, it's usually the other way around— Minju comforting and making Chaeyeon happy.

Chaeyeon doesn't want to tell Minju that she knew, she tries hard not to get affected by Minju's situation because she doesn't want to pity her— she bets Minju won't like being pity by someone. Chaeyeon wants to cheer her up and wait when Minju is fine enough to share her pain with her like they usually do.

Chaeyeon gently took Minju's hand that's resting on the table, gently massaging it **" remember 3 things "** she said **" first, I'm here "** taking her index finger up **" I'll wait "** her middle finger **" and third, I love you more than anything "** for Minju's ring finger.

It's Chaeyeon's first time saying 'I love you' not as her best friend but as someone who wants to be with her. Minju might mistake it as their usual 'I love yous' but Chaeyeon is fine with that, her feelings can wait until Minju's fine. Her feelings can wait, what's more important now is not letting Minju feel the loneliness of being alone in her situation.

**" hey "** Chaeyeon rested her head on the table as well, looking at Minju even she cannot see the latter's face **" it's okay to cry, it's okay to be sad. I'm here, I'm not going to leave you "** she gave Minju's hand a squeeze before letting the girl have a serene for herself.

* * *

Another day has come and Chaeyeon is late once again but this time not because she woke up late—

**" get out "** her teacher sternly said when she opened the door **" first time is fine but second time is not, go out "** she bit her lip and glanced at Minju's seat, the girl was staring blankly at the empty space.

**" I'm really sorry ma'am, please let me in even you mark me as absent "** the persistent Chaeyeon has shown up once again **" I just have... I just need to take notes from your lecture, please "** that made her teacher's brows rose up.

**" since when you had an interest in studying? "** _since Minju lost hers._

**" just... please? I promise not to be late again, please "** she pleads and that made her teacher give up and just pointed her to sit down.

**" this will be your last late, do you understand me, Ms. Lee? "** Chaeyeon nodded her head as she sits down on her chair. She took out her notebook and immediately wrote down the writings on the board before it might get erased.

Chaeyeon copies every note on the board, hoping that one day Minju will wake up and get back to her normal self then she won't have a hard time. Chaeyeon's being patient enough to her friend who now had become like a block of ice, with her limited words and blank eyes. 

Minju was far different from the Kim Minju that Chaeyeon knew but she ain't giving up on the girl. Hell, she won't.

**" I made you lunch! I personally did everything "** Chaeyeon proudly said, one by one opening the lid of the lunch boxes **" well, mom helped me a bit but I still did the majority of this so maybe it's not good enough "** she scratched the back of her head with a giddy smile.

It's lunchtime and they are spending their lunch in the garden where Minju always goes to. It was quiet and peaceful because students rarely go in there especially now that the flowers are not on its full bloom and about to wither away.

**" is that why you're late? "** Minju asked, looking at her feet that's playing along with the green grass **" you shouldn't have, I have no appetite after all "** she added.

**" but I want** **to** **"** Chaeyeon said **" c'mon, just try a bit of it. It's not as good as some foods but it's edible... I guess? "** she handed Minju a pair of chopsticks where Minju noticed a bunch of bandaids covering Chaeyeon's fingers.

Minju gently held it, looking at her hand and tracing over the band-aids **" it's nothing, the knife just slipped on my hand and I kinda burnt myself but I'm okay, it's nothing "** Chaeyeon quickly said.

**" you... "** Minju's head dropped down, Chaeyeon can feel Minju's tears dropping on her palm. Chaeyeon didn't say anything, she just let Minju cried her eyes out— _cry_ _, it's okay. Cry when I'm here, let out your pain_ **" you shouldn't... have "** Minju sobs.

**" you shouldn't try too much for me... "** Minju continues.

**" but I want to, I do this because I want to do this "** Chaeyeon said.

Minjoo shook her head, still holding Chaeyeon's hand as she cries **" you'll grow tired of me... "** she lifted her head up and looked at Chaeyeon, her eyes were red with her nose and cheeks— it looks adorable if only her eyes don't have that painful look **" don't try too hard for me or else you'll get tired— my parents ended up that way "** she bit her lip as she mentions her parents for the first time to Chaeyeon.

**" but I'm not your parents "** Chaeyeon smiled **" I'm Lee Chaeyeon, you know how persistent I am and that's my charm. I never get tired of things especially to people I value a lot and Minju, I do value you— more than you think I do "**

Chaeyeon wanted to say her feelings towards Minju, she wanted to confess right at the moment but she prevented herself.

_She doesn't need a lover right now, what she needs is a friend who can listen and wipe her tears away. For now, I would be that friend._


	11. 11:

Minju's resting her chin on her palm as she watches Chaeyeon on the screen of her laptop— they are video calling because there will be a dry run exam tomorrow and Minju has no notes, not even in a single subject. Chaeyeon insisted on video calling so she can read her notes for Minju even the girl said that she doesn't have to.

**" are you even listening to me? "** Chaeyeon placed down her notebook and frowned at Minju who made it look like the screen has frozen up for she's not moving at all **" let's do well tomorrow! "** she cheered her friend.

Chaeyeon really does have a clear intention about this, she sure does want to share her notes so Minju could do well but at the same time, she just wants to see Minju. _This pixelated screen doesn't even give justice on Minju's beauty,_ she complains inside her mind.

**" how about you, do you understand what you're reading? "** Minju asked making Chaeyeon avoid her eyes— Chaeyeon does write her notes but she doesn't really make an effort to understand it for herself.

A small smile crept on Minju's lips, she's going through some rough edges and Chaeyeon has been her resting corner— she finds herself smiling and somehow feeling at ease considering the pain she's feeling right now because of Chaeyeon.

**" you should stop reading it for me and start studying "** Minju rested her back on the chair, crossing her arms and that small smile is still written on her lips. Chaeyeon's being too cute and she's having a hard time containing the fluttering feelings on her heart **" but keep the video call going "**

**" wae? "** Chaeyeon blinked her eyes continuously **" because you want to keep on looking at my pretty face? "** she jokingly asked whilst still acting cute.

Minju giggled as well **" aniyo, so if you have something you want to ask, you can go and talk "** she said _or perhaps I just want to watch you, how your eyebrows meet when you can't understand what you're reading, how you scratch your head when you don't know how to solve the problems— I want to keep watching you for a little longer_ **" but sure, you're pretty "**

On the background they suddenly heard Chaeyeon's mother shouting her name, calling her for dinner **" go on and eat first, you don't need to end the call "** Minju smiled.

Chaeyeon scratched her head **" then... "** she stood up from her seat and set up her notes for Minju to be able to read it somehow **" you can read it just fine, right? "** she asks, and Minju mindlessly nodded her head.

**" I'll be back quickly! "** Chaeyeon said and rushed out of her room.

Minju can only sigh when Chaeyeon was completely gone **" does she really expect that I can read it? "** she giggled and tried to lean closer to the screen to try but it's hopeless **" her handwriting is like a primary schooler's "** she shakes her head.

She stood up from her seat to grab dinner as well while Chaeyeon is having hers. She'll have to microwave something for her dinner because her mom doesn't usually cook dinner nowadays.

When she walked off her room, Minju's trails stopped when she saw her father carrying a huge ass bag and leaving the house. She watches her father leave and even she wants to run to stop him, her feet just froze on where she's standing at. 

Her heart is already broken from what's happening but witnessing everything being hopeless, she can't help but be heartbroken every damn time.

Her eyes then went to the living room where she can see her mother having a bottle of vodka on her hands. She bits her lip as she tries to suppress the tears that are wanting to escape— she has never seen her mother in this kind of state, looking broken, helpless, and lonely.

**" unnie... "** her head immediately turned— it's her younger sister **" I'm starving, I'm going out to grab some food, do you want to go with me? "** she asks.

After witnessing her father leave and her mother's broken situation, Minju's appetite is lost but she can't just let her sister go and have dinner by herself so she nodded her head **" I'll just go and grab my jacket "** she said and quietly made way to her room.

Minju left a message to Chaeyeon before ending the call, that she's going to grab dinner with her sister.

The two girls went to the nearby noodle house—

**" thank you for the food "** her sister murmured before digging in— Minju's just watching her eat deliciously, she's not touching her food and just watching her sister take bites after another.

**" there are not** **much** **people around us, you can cry "** Minju softly said which made her little sister froze **" you saw appa leaving the house, right? "** she asked.

The younger girl's head fell down, for seconds she stayed like that but eventually, her shoulders began to shake, tears are now mixing in with the noodles that she's eating earlier. 

**" why does it have to happen to our family? "** she sobs, Minju's tears have also escaped from her eyes but she's crying quietly unlike her little sister who's bawling her eyes out **" I know I've said I've already accepted everything but seeing it... perhaps I am not "**

She doesn't want to cry in front of her sister, not when the girl is already crying hard— she doesn't want to make her little sister feel heavier. It's something that a big sister shouldn't do.

**" who will be okay with it? "** Minju said **" it's okay, it's normal "**

**" but unnie, I know you're hurting much more than I do "** her sister looked at her, Minju's tears have stopped falling down and her cheeks have already dried up **" you can cry as well, I am here "** Minju smiled and nodded her head.

**" I know "** she responded.

* * *

**" exams are over!!! "** Yena threw her hands up, showcasing her relief very well.

**" ya, that's not our actual exam— it's only the dry run "** Chaewon reminded her silly friend whose eyes just widened up **" eh!? But I've already used up my remaining two brain cells for that one!!! "** Yena stomped her feet.

**" ya, students are looking at you "** Yuri was quick enough to calm her raging weirdo girlfriend, clinging her arms around Yena and intertwining their fingers **" the exams will be easy enough because we've already taken the dry run one, okay? Let's just study together "** she smiled softly.

Chaeyeon's watching the couple that's looking lovey-dovey and all— in her heart, there's slight envy forming, she wants to be that way towards Minju. Do sort of things like that as a couple and not just as best friends.

She knew she has already told herself that she'll halt back her confession to Minju but every night before she sleeps, she's thinking of ways on how, when and where she should say her feelings to Minju. It's hard to think of ways because she used to always ask Minju for her opinion and now, Chaeyeon has to do all the thinking by herself because there's no way she will bust her confession.

She thought about throwing a big event or maybe just like what Minju has told her last time— no grandiose events, just a sweet and sincere confession because after all that matters is her and Minju.

The thought of it makes Chaeyeon smile and nervous every time, imagining how Minju would react always knocks her heart down— there will be two possible answers and she's absolutely hoping for the three letters one.

**" should we go... karaoke? "** Chaewon suggested, looking at the couple and to Minju and Chaeyeon **" or should we go and eat? "** she asks.

**" Karaoke! "** Yena exclaimed, raising her hand **" aigoo "** Yuri reached her girlfriend's hand to put it down.

**" how about you two? "** Chaewon asked.

Chaeyeon has already talked to their friends, informing them that Minju's now facing tough times so they wouldn't misunderstand the girl's action and fortunately, they are very understanding enough about it.

Chaeyeon glanced at Minju who's just walking quietly— she gently held Minju's hand to catch the girl's attention **" do you want to go? "** she asks.

**" huh? "** Minju mindlessly asked.

**" we are talking about going to karaoke, do you want to go? "** Yuri repeated while smiling warmly but the look on Minju's face already threw out the answer—

**"** **uhhh** **... we're supposed to watch a movie at their house! "** Chaeyeon were quick enough to wash away the awkwardness **" we'll go with you guys some other time "** she smiled at the three which the three nodded as a sign of understanding.

**" well then, we'll be going now "** the three waved their hands and walked the opposite direction to the karaoke room, leaving Minju and Chaeyeon alone.

The three are very loud and even playing 'rock, paper, scissors' to decide who will pay for the karaoke, Yena's voice was overpowering the two and even from afar, Minju and Chaeyeon knew who lost and who will be paying for the karaoke fee, Choi Yena.

**" Ya! "** Yena complained when she saw Yuri and Chaewon put out paper whilst she put out a rock **" I thought we're soulmates! "** she stomps her feet as she complains to Yuri.

When the three have faded away from their sight, Minju and Chaeyeon continued walking.

**" you should have gone if you want to "** Minju said.

Chaeyeon lightly squeezed her hand and smiled **" but we're going to watch a movie at your place "** she said which Minju straight away gave Chaeyeon a puzzled look, she clearly remembers that there's no such plan for today **" I just planned it a few minutes ago "** Chaeyeon mischievously chuckled.

Minju smiled softly **" there will be no snacks in our house, just saying "**

**" then we'll pick up something to eat before going to your house then, my treat "** Chaeyeon answered **" don't worry, everything will be perfect as long as I'm— "** she lifted up Minju's hand that she's holding but the supposed to be a sweet scene were ruined—

They stopped walking, especially Chaeyeon who froze up from where she's standing at. Minju's sweater's sleeves slightly dropped off, showing some bruises and cuts from Minju's wrist.

Minju immediately pulled her hand away, hiding it behind her **" maybe we should... let's just go home for now "** she said, almost as if she's whispering.

Chaeyeon looked at Minju, anger was written all over her eyes. She grabbed Minju's hand and pulled down the girl's sleeves and Chaeyeon was welcomed by numerous cuts and bruises.

Minju's trying to get off from Chaeyeon's hold but Chaeyeon grip is too strong **" you got to be kidding me "** Chaeyeon's eye was glued onto those wounds, her heart is in pain as she looks at every cut that Minju's pale wrist has. 

Chaeyeon's heart ached into depths, she seems to be out of words. She wanted to shout but no words seemed to be coming off from her mouth. She wants to hear something from Minju but she doesn't know what exactly she wants to hear.

**" Chae... "** finally Minju has broken off from Chaeyeon's hold, she immediately pulled down her sleeves and hid her arms behind her **" let's go home for** **now** **"** she said.

**" no! "** Minju was taken aback by Chaeyeon's shout **" we're going to talk right now and no, I'm not going to let you go— I'm not letting you be alone, no... I'm not "** she said as she shakes her head, she's afraid of what might happen if she does.

**" why are you even doing this to yourself!? "** Chaeyeon continues **" no... even you explain yourself, I don't think I can understand why you are doing this to yourself "** she bit her lip as she calms herself down.

Minju cannot look at her best friend's eyes, she has her head down as her tears are slowly starting to form. 

Chaeyeon held Minju's shoulders **" look at me... "** she said, almost like pleading **" please, Minju-ah, look at me "** Minju did.

**" is hurting yourself necessary? Do you really have to do that? "** Chaeyeon asked, her face is already turning red from anger but her eyes were soft and kind **" should you really have it done? Tell me... "**

**" I... "** one word and Minju's tears are coming out uncontrollably, shoulders shaking **" I... I have to... "**

**" why? "** Chaeyeon asks **" what will you get from doing that? "** she's already getting annoyed, yes, and she's just using the last patience she has on her.

**" dad has left the house... "** Minju's voice cracked and Chaeyeon swears her heart cracked as well, watching Minju cry and be in pain— it's too much to handle **" when we got into that accident, they came running... together. Chaeyeon-ah... they are together, they are... together "** Minju sobs.

Minju's starting to have a hard time breathing but she continued her talking **" and I thought that if... maybe if I get hurt again then they will be together again... even just for a short time— Chaeyeon-ah, even for a short time... I'll take the risk, I'll do everything even just for that short period of time... "**

Chaeyeon shakes her head, Minju's logic is not making any sense for her, not even a bit **" listen, Minju... gosh... "** she shuts her eyes close, she wanted to say something but her words seemed to be rumbling inside her mind. A lot of things going inside her mind that she can't even properly construct a proper sentence.

**" I hate myself for being this way as well "** Minju continues **" I hate myself for resorting to this but Chaeyeon-ah... I need to... believe me, I hate this... I hate myself "** she repeats her words.

Chaeyeon cannot utter anything, she just pulled Minju inside her embrace, tightly hugging the girl, trying hard to make Minju feel the warmth that she can offer. She wants to make Minju feel that she's not alone and she's always just right by her side even on her toughest times.

**" sorry "** Minju utters, griping on Chaeyeon's shirt **" sorry for being this way, sorry if you're getting tired of me now "** Chaeyeon shakes her head—

**" I love you even on the days you hate** **yourself** **"** Chaeyeon said **" I love you and I will always be here to help you but Minju, you have to save yourself as well— save yourself from yourself "**


	12. 12:

Chaeyeon waved her hand for Minju to notice her. The wide smile on her lips lit up when Minju saw her and started to walk where she's standing at.

If it's possible for her eyes to literally form into a heart shape, her eyes would probably be that way right now. Chaeyeon's eyes were shooting hearts as she watches Minju walk, the girl's beauty is radiating even from afar.

Minju's wearing a cute dress paired with her semi-curled hair, it was as if there's a starry camera filter following her as she walks. Her little steps and small smiles are enough to melt Chaeyeon's heart, she admits— _I'm indeed in love with my best friend._

**" why did you suddenly messaged me to go here? "** Minju asked as she reached where Chaeyeon is **" and you're rushing me! I haven't even done my make-up, I look a mess "** she pouts.

**" a mess? "** Chaeyeon tilted her head a little, frowning a bit— _where is the mess here? All I can see is perfection tho,_ she wonders.

Minju nodded her head **" I haven't even applied any lipstick! I look sick and pale "** she sighs.

Chaeyeon scratched her head **" you look perfect tho "** she murmured and immediately ruffled inside her bag to get her own lip tint **" come here "** she said and motioned Minju to move closer to her.

Chaeyeon gently lifted Minju's chin, slightly squatting to level their height **" let me apply some "** Chaeyeon whispered.

They are too close, Minju can feel Chaeyeon's warm breath into her skin. Minju's looking at her friend whose eyes are focused on her lips, brows nearly touching each other as she concentrates about applying the tint **" stop smiling... "** Chaeyeon scolds her but Minju's smile even gone wider.

**" aish... "** Chaeyeon frustratedly said **" I messed up... "** she said and started to use her fingers to fix it, gently dabbing her fingers onto Minju's lips **" don't move now or else I will mess up again "**

_badump_ _-_ _badump_ _-_ _badump_ _,_ the sound of Minju's heart going crazy.

Minju literally froze, not because Chaeyeon asked her to but because of the sudden skinship that's happening. They are very close, Chaeyeon's touching her lips and they are at a cinema place where a lot of people can see them. 

**"** **done** **"** Chaeyeon said and immediately moved away from Minju but the latter remained frozen **" let's go now, shall we? "** Chaeyeon brightly said and gently grabbed Minju's hand to pull her to the ticket booth to buy their ticket.

Minju hasn't recovered from what just happened and just let Chaeyeon drag her wherever it is, to the ticket booth, to the popcorn stall, and inside the cinema. 

**" seriously, what is this? Why are we suddenly watching a movie today? "** Minju questions Chaeyeon.

**" post-birthday celebration? "** Chaeyeon looked at her. _Even i_ _n_ _the dark cinema room Minju's beauty still radiates, as expected!_ Chaeyeon commented inside her mind **" we failed to celebrate mine and your birthday together so I thought we should today "** she shrugged.

Minju's eyes widened, she bit her lip when Chaeyeon mentioned their birthday— Minju totally forgot Chaeyeon's birthday due to what happened and she feels very bad about it. It's their tradition to celebrate their birthday together but this year seemed to be not going according to their tradition.

**" I'm sorry "** Minju apologetically said **" I totally forgot... I'm really sorry "** she sighs and mentally hits her head.

Chaeyeon softly chuckled and grabbed Minju's hand, tracing the scars on the girl's wrist. It has already healed but the marks are still there **" it's fine, I don't mind. Really, it's fine "** Chaeyeon softly said, assuring Minju that it's okay and she shouldn't feel bad about it.

**" I should have paid for the movie or for the popcorn. You bought everything "** Minju said.

**" if you continue to feel bad about it, we will not be able to enjoy this day— just think of this day as our actual birthday, it's my and your birthday today so cheer up and let's enjoy the movie, alright? "** Chaeyeon raised her eyebrow, waiting for Minju's response.

**" araso... "** Minju softly murmured.

**" great "** Chaeyeon beamed.

After Chaeyeon found out Minju's self-harming, Chaeyeon decided to tell Minju's parents about it. She doesn't care whether Minju would hate her for it, all that matters is for the people around Minju to be aware of what's happening, that way she could prevent anything bad from happening.

**" dad came back home but he's sleeping in the living room, I feel bad about it. His back is not in good condition, I worry about him "** Minju softly said in the midst of them watching Aquaman.

Chaeyeon nodded her head **" then you go and offer your bed to abeonim, go and sleep on the couch "** she chuckled and earned a light hit from Minju.

What Chaeyeon did give a good outcome, Minju's parents talked to her and Minju's started seeing a psychiatrist. I wasn't that bad but her parents insist her to although Minju herself promised to not do it again—

_**" Minju-ah... we're very sorry, it's our fault... we're sorry "** her parents apologized to her, their tears were continuously falling down from their eyes. Minju wanted to reach for her parents but she doesn't want to show her cuts to them anymore so she kept her hands to herself._

_**" sorry that we ended up resorting to this "** her mother sobs. _

_Minju's just staring at her parents, unable to express any expression but she knew to herself that her heart is breaking apart seeing her parents cry in pain and blaming themselves from what she did to herself. She wanted to cry as well but her tears seemed to dry up._

_**" Minju-ah, sorry that appa is not strong enough... sorry that I failed to give you a complete and happy family, I'm really sorry "** her father who usually doesn't shed a tear is now crying in front of her, Minju felt bad and guilty about it._

_**" we tried but the longer we force it, the worse it gets. We don't want to end up hating each other much more so we decided to separate ways "** her mother explains to her. _

**_" I know we're being selfish, deciding like this considering that you guys might be hurt but I wish you can understand_ ** **_us_ ** _**"** her father said, almost pleading to her **" I'm sorry we got tired, but Minju-ah we love you. Your mother and I love you and your sister dearly "**_

_Minju can see her mother nod her head as her shoulders are shaking due to extensive crying. Minju then had the courage to reach for her mother **" we will always love you two, we might not going to be together but our love for you guys would never fade away "** her mother assures her._

**_" we'll never leave your side,_ ** **_Minju-ah_ ** _**"** her father said **" we're very sorry... always remember that we will always love you "**_

**"** **ya** **"** Chaeyeon's eyes widened when she glanced at Minju **" why are you crying? The scene isn't even sad! Does something hurt? Your stomach? Your head? Should we head to the hospital? "** she exclaimed as she panics and wipes off Minju's tears with the sleeves of her sweater.

Minju shook her head **" I'm crying because I'm happy "** Chaeyeon sighed in relief **" I'm very happy "** she clung her arm on Chaeyeon's and rested her head on Chaeyeon's shoulder **" thank you "** Minju murmured.

**" for? "** Chaeyeon rested her head on Minju's head as their handclasp tightly together.

**"** **just** **"** Minju said **" for the patience and being on the toughest times "**

**" silly, it's because I love you "** Chaeyeon chuckled.

**" I know, that's why I'm grateful. Thank you, very much "** Chaeyeon's heart warmed from Minju's words, they aren't even watching a romantic movie yet her heart is fluttering so much. _It's weird._

**" I love you "** Chaeyeon repeated.

**" I know "**

**" I love you "** for the third time she said, seeking a response other than 'thank you'.

**" I love you too "** Minju finally responded to what Chaeyeon's been wanting to hear.

**" hey "** Minju hummed as a response **" I have something to give you "**

**" what? "** Minju curiously asked **" a gift? Can you give it to me some other time? I haven't bought anything for you "** she worries.

Chaeyeon plans on giving back Minju's journal today and confessing her feelings as well—

**" you don't need to buy anything as a return for what I'm going to give to you tho "** Chaeyeon said **" but okay, let me give it to you some other time "** _because I'm being coward and right now, I'm very happy, I don't want to spoil it if ever you answer me with something that would make me sad._

Minju nodded her head and they continued to watch the movie that isn't a romantic yet they made it look like one because of their hearts beating fastly like crazy.

After the movie, they grabbed something to eat at a restaurant that Chaeyeon made a reservation for. It's a very expensive restaurant for high schoolers like them so Minju hesitated a bit but Chaeyeon dragged her and didn't let her complain more.

They skipped drinking wine that the restaurant offered because they are not at the proper age to drink some so they just resorted to a carbonated drink in a wine glass. They clung their glasses together and greeted each other a belated happy birthday.

**" would you play "** Minju pointed the piano in front **" for me? "** she asks cutely.

Chaeyeon frowned a bit **" I haven't played for years and I only learned that for a year or so "** she shakes her head, she's afraid she will just embarrass herself and look uncool in front of Minju

**" c'mon "** Minju pouted and raised her index finger **" just one? "** she asks.

Chaeyeon sighed and stood up from her seat which Minju immediately clapped in success for forcing her to play. 

Chaeyeon asked the staff first if she can play before she proceeds in doing so. The restaurant only had some few customers right now which Chaeyeon thanked for. Before she starts to play, she looked at Minju who's already looking at her like a fangirl—

**" you look so cool "** Minju mouthed and took out her phone to record her best friend playing piano for her. _It really looked very cool, Chaeyeon looks very cool whenever she dance, sing and play some instruments._

Chaeyeon started to play ['Only one for me'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FDuZbkAO2Y) by BTOB. She played it gracefully as if she's playing piano for a very long time now, she's very relaxed despite her fear of making mistake and she would sometimes glance at Minju who's happily watching and recording her with her phone.

_'No matter how much I think about it, it’s you for me. I don’t want to regret, I love you'_

_'Cause you are the only one. You’re the only one for me'_

Chaeyeon finished and everyone clapped their hands, it wasn't just Minju who got amazed by her, everyone in the restaurant appreciated her. Although everyone enjoyed it, Chaeyeon played that song to only one person—

**" enjoyed it? "** Chaeyeon asked when she went back to their table.

Minju reached for her hand and nodded her head, her eyes were glimmering in happiness **" you really did great, I'm happy. Thank you "** she said.

Chaeyeon smiled with a frown— she can't understand why that made Minju very happy but if Minju keeps on being happy with those little things then she would gladly do it for her every damn time **" am I that amazing? "** she asks.

**" very "** Minju raised her thumb.

**" I'll try to be even better in the future "** she promises.

Minju slowly shook her head **" you're always the best for me, from the first time we met, from 3 or 2 or a year ago— you're always the best. You don't need to try even more because you are already is the best "**

That seriously warmed Chaeyeon's heart, she never thought someone would see her that way. Even she herself doesn't see herself that way, she's happy that Minju is the person who sees her worth that way.

**" you're overpraising me "** Chaeyeon chuckled, masking away her fluttering feelings.

Minju hummed and nodded her head **" I guess I did "** and smiled.

* * *

It's already evening when Minju got back from her date with Chaeyeon.

**" ya, don't we have a curfew? "** her sister said, arms crossed like she's the older one.

**" we have "** Minju responded.

**" and look what time is it now Kim Minju? "** Minju nearly burst into laughter when her sister did that **" is this a laughing matter? "** Minju threw her handbag on her sister and shook her head.

**" stop the act, you're not** **eomma** **"** she said, looking at her ridiculous sister **" I went out with Chaeyeon, I already told mom about this "**

Minju's sister's stern face became soft when she heard Chaeyeon's name **" oh, okay "** she shrugged and threw back the bag to Minju **" if it's Chaeyeon unnie then it's** **fine** **"** she said with a smile and entered her own room.

Minju was weirded out by that— _since when did the two became friends? Did Chaeyeon bribe my devil sister?_

She threw away those questions off and entered her room as well to change into comfortable clothes.

Minju heard someone knocking so she stood up from her bed and opened her door **" halmeoni! "** she exclaimed and immediately hugged her grandmother.

**" why are you here? "** she asks and guided her grandmother to sit down on her bed **" it's already late, how did you get here? "** she added.

**" Oh, your father went to my house and I said I want to visit you so he gave me ride. I'll catch the bus tomorrow morning "** the old woman explained and Minju just nodded her head.

Ever since they found out her self harming, everyone in her family tries hard to reach out for her, checking whether she's okay or not. They are keeping their eyes close to her without being too obvious.

**" how are you? "** the old woman reached for her granddaughter's hand and started to gently squeeze it. The wrinkly skin of her grandmother made Minju somehow sad— _my_ _grandmother is_ _getting older and older,_ but the warmth from those hands also made her heart warm.

**" I'm doing well, everyone's doing their best for me so I am trying to do my best for myself as well "** Minju softly said **" someone said that she will always be there for me to help me and I should help myself as well— "** Minju smile came out by remembering Chaeyeon's words.

**" I would guess, it's the same person from last time, right? "** her grandmother raised her eyebrows **" I guess that person is really someone special to you "** Minju nodded her head.

**" grandma is sorry because I've never been by your side in times that you're in pain— "** Minju cut her off.

**" it's fine halmeoni, I'm already fine. Sure thing that I'm still sad about everything but I'm trying hard to understand and keep my mind strong enough, it's not easy but with people who love me and you halmeoni, I know I can do it "**

Her grandmother caresses Minju's hair **" I hope that what happened to your parents won't make you think that love and relationships are not real. Your parents just chose to let go because they love each other, they don't want to give more pain to one another because sometimes holding on does more damage than letting go "**

**" it might not look idealistic but it's a true love that is very hard to find "** Minju didn't realize that her tears had already escaped from her eyes, not until her grandmother wiped it off for her **" but if you will happen to meet the love of your life, try not to resort into letting go of each other if possible— write a different story for yourself, live a happy life with someone that you love "**

Minju nodded her head and embraced her grandmother **" I love you halmeoni "** her grandmother chuckled and patted her back **" so do I "** the old woman responded.


	13. 13:

**" appa "** Minju smiled at her father who suddenly entered her room **" what is it? Does sleeping on the couch makes you feel uncomfortable? Do you want to sleep here instead? "** she asks but her father just shook his head and sat down beside her.

Her father began to caress her hair, giving her that fatherly look **" Minju-ah "** Minju hummed and looked at her father very attentively **" appa has something to tell you "** he said, he sounded like he's doubting about it.

**" what is it? "** Minju asked.

**"** **promise** **me that you won't get upset and do things that might hurt you again, alright? "** he raised his pinky, and with confusion Minju did a pinky promise with her father.

**" appa is leaving "** her father's smiling but worry and sadness were written across his eyes.

**" what do you mean? "** Minju confusedly asked.

**" appa is going to the Philippines for good, you know that I have some relatives over there, right? I'm going to stay there and manage some of our business there "** Minju kept silent **"** **Philippines** **is not that far! If you need appa, I can always fly over here "** he tries to cheer Minju up.

**" can... can you not go? "** Minju softly asked **" can you just... stay with us? "** she bits her lip as she suppresses her tears.

Her father smiled at her, pulling Minju closer to him. Minju rested her head on her father's chest **" appa wants your eomma to heal completely and I believe she won't be if she would always see me around, I'm afraid she will never be "**

" **but how about you appa? You'll be alone there "** Minju worries. 

* * *

**" Chaeyeon-ah "** Chaeyeon's mother knocks on her door so she lazily got up and opened it for her—

**" mom it's weekend can you not order me around? "** she welcomed her mom with her whining.

**" when did I ever order you around!? You lay down all day long— "** _looking at your phone, going out of your room just to eat, yadda, yadda, yadda._ Chaeyeon began reciting what her mother is saying inside her mind, she had memorized it already.

**" araso eomma, so what is it? "** she asked when her mother's nagging stopped.

**" you got a mail "** her mother handed her an envelope **"** **you kids are still doing snail mails? "** the old woman shakes her head and left Chaeyeon.

Chaeyeon inspects the envelope in her hand, it looks very familiar to her— _when did I see this again?_ She asks herself as she closes her door and jumps on her bed **" from Minju? "** she reads the name on it.

**" ah! "** she exclaimed when she remembers where she saw the envelope from.

2 years ago they wrote a letter for each other in the snail mail booth by the senior students. They thought the seniors just scammed them because the seniors said they will have it a year later but never received it last year.

**" we paid so much for this! "** Chaeyeon chuckled and began to open the envelope to read her letter from Minju. There's a little note inside of it, a note of apology by the seniors for delivering the letters late because they became busy with their college lives.

**" well, understandable "** Chaeyeon set aside the note and began reading Minju's letter for her.

_Chaeyeon-ah, I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate having you in my life. For helping me through the bad times and being there to help me celebrate the good times, I cherish all of the moments that we share together. There aren’t enough words in the dictionary for me to tell you how glad I am to have you in my life. I am so lucky to have you by my side._

Chaeyeon's smile is all out. She can recall how Minju tried so hard to hide the letter she's writing, she can remember how annoyed Minju was when she was trying to peek on it. Now that she's reading what Minju wrote, she felt kinda bad for writing a very short and non-sense one for the latter.

**" I should have done better "** she regrets.

_Those were the things I probably would want to say if what I feel for you were merely friendship if I only see you as my best friend like what we usually call ourselves but I'm not going to lie right now. I'm not sure if this will be really given to you after a year but if so, I wanted to write you a love letter. I know it’s a little silly but I thought I’d try anyway. I wanted to say what I think and feel about you as of right now._

_When I try to think of a favorite memory that I shared with you, it is hard to pick just one. There are just too many wonderful memories to choose from. We met when we're just in elementary, you are one of the most popular girls, there's a long line of kids who wanted to be your friend but it's me who you chose to be beside you. You might not notice but we don't really have a lot of common interest but I tried hard to learn the things you're interested in for I was afraid that we would lose the connection between us. Don't worry, I didn't regret changing the things I liked to the things you like, I even thought that it made me go out of my comfort zone which is very nice._

_I learned how to speak Japanese because you are interested in that language, I learned how to play sports but even though I failed to improve I'm happy that because of that we got a lot of happy memories. You were a social butterfly so I tried hard to socialize as well, although I'm not still good at it either. I don't eat ice cream but I learned to love it because you almost have it every meal and eating that cold dessert makes you happy._

**" pabo... "** Chaeyeon utters as everything began to make sense.

She recalls the day she told Minju her fondness about the Japanese language and later that day, Minju bought a book to learn about it. When Minju whines about going to the ice-cream parlor but still accompanies her every damn time and when Minju tried hard for their PE class because Chaeyeon enjoys the said subject.

**" I was so dense "** Chaeyeon bashes herself.

_Before you came into my life, there wasn’t much to me. I'm just a boring girl and you knew that exactly but with you being by my side, you push me to go outside my comfort zone, you guided me and let me show my real self to the people around us. I was afraid but you assure me that you'll hold my hand through everything that I'll do. I'm thankful._

_Your smile was a burst of sunshine for me, your touch warms my heart and your presence was something that I want to have forever. You might be frowning right now, confused about what this letter means but to cut everything short— Chaeyeon-ah, I'm in love with you. Your best friend accidentally fell in love with you, I'm not sure if I should apologize but if I do, it was as if I'm saying sorry for breathing. Chaeyeon-ah this fool right here is deeply in love with you._

Chaeyeon didn't realize that her tears were escaping from her eyes until it drops on the letter she's reading. Her heart is seriously melting, it was as if Minju's words are gripping on to her heart. Her tears aren't tears of sadness but joy.

_If I happen to confess to you before you may even receive this and you've rejected me, put in mind that it's not your fault, it's my choice to fall in love with you. If you accepted me then I would like to say that I'm in love with you since forever, I'm smitten and if ever my future self had caused you pain, I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for it. But if I haven't confessed, then... here it is... a lousy confession from your best friend._

_I love you, I really do and will always do._

**" you haven't confessed, pabo-ya! "** she exclaimed as she wipes off her tears away. She placed back the letter inside the envelope and grabbed Minju's journal that's sitting on the side table.

Chaeyeon took her phone under her pillow and called Minju— she immediately frowned when no one's picking up. She tried messaging her now **_' can we meet? I have something to tell you '_**

After a couple of minutes, Chaeyeoun received a reply but it wasn't Minju— it's Minju's sister **_' I have my sister's phone because she's pretty busy '_**

**_' with what? Can you tell her that I messaged her? Thank you! '_** she replied.

**_' uhh... didn't unnie told you that she's leaving with our father? '_** Chaeyeon is aware that Minju's father is flying to another country but she never knew that Minju will be going with him—

Another message was sent to Chaeyeon, a photo of Minju arranging a suitcase.

Chaeyeon cursed inside her head and threw her phone, she didn't know if it landed safely on her bed— it's the not her priority concern right now. She grabbed the letter and the journal before rushing outside their house.

**" ya! Where are you going!? "** her mom shouted.

**" Minju's! "** she shouted back.

She's still wearing her slippers when she rode her bike and began to pedal as fast as she could to reach Minju's house.

_Wait for me, at least hear what I'm going to say._

**" aish "** she stumbled on the ground when the chain of her bike suddenly loosen up. She whined as she felt pain on her elbow and knee, she had some scratches.

Chaeyeon said fuck it and abandoned her bike. She began to run despite her wounds, she runs as fast as she could to reach Minju's house before everything gets too late.

**" Kim Minju! "** she shouted on top of her lungs when she saw the girl from afar with her sister and mother **" wait up! "** she shouted again and with the last ounce of strength she had on herself, she runs faster.

**" oh? "** Minju frowned when Chaeyeon reached her **" what has happened to you "** she reached for Chaeyeon's wrist to see the girl's wounded elbow.

**" dear, what happened to you? Is someone chasing you? Should we call the police? "** Minju's mom asked but Chaeyeon just shook her head and focused on Minju.

**" exactly! Are you being chased by some gangsters!? "** Minju's little sister almost snorted as she prevents herself from laughing.

**" please don't leave "** Chaeyeon pleaded to Minju as she catches her breath **" hear out what I'm going to say first "** she added.

**" mom I think we should go to the car first "** Minju's sister pulled her mom away from the two with a wide smile on her lips, saying a big fat good luck on her Chaeyeon unnie inside her head.

Chaeyeon handed Minju the letter and the journal. Seeing her journal, Minju's eyes widened and felt like something has blocked her throat to even speak up. 

**" I thought I've lost this... "** Minju softly murmured with her face flushed, she knew what she wrote and the fear of the possibility that Chaeyeon read it— it's driving her insane.

**" I'm sorry for being dense all** **along** **"** Chaeyeon said, she's breathing heavily due to all her running and because she's very nervous. This is definitely not the scenario she has on her mind when she confesses, she looks very uncool right now but she has to say everything she has to before Minju leaves her.

**" Minju-ah, I won't beat around the bush anymore "** Chaeyeon grabbed Minju's shoulders and looked straight into the girl's eyes, brave and sincere **" Minju-ah, I do feel the same towards you! "** she loudly said, more than enough for Minju to hear.

Minju was struck by the sudden confession that she nearly forgot how to breathe. She can't describe how happy her heart is right now, she has been wanting to hear that from Chaeyeon for a long time.

**" I promise to share my food with you— my biscuits, junk foods, yogurt, name it all! I will send you links to things I find funny, always text you back as soon as I can and do everything I can to make you happy "** Chaeyeon oaths when she fails to get a response from Minju **"** **Minju-ah, I was dense but give me a chance to get back to every love that you've given to me "**

Chaeyeon took a big gulp and asked Minju **" please take me, not as your best friend but as your lover "** she said as her cold sweat falls down from her temple and her heart screaming from nervousness and for every emotion that's striking in.

With a smile on Minju's lips, she responded **" I don't want to "** Chaeyeon was surely taken aback, she heard her heart drop and immediately felt the need to cry but she held it in and tried again—

**" is it because you're leaving? I don't mind a long-distance relationship! I can wait for you! We can skype, message each other... you've waited for me for a very long time, I can promise to wait for you as well "** she said that made Minju's forehead creased.

**" long-distance relationship? "** she asked.

Chaeyeon nodded her head **" I know you're going with your father, I understand why you kept it for me— "** Minju cut her off.

**" appa already left the other** **day** **"** she said and that made Chaeyeon look at Minju's sister who's watching them inside the car with a wide grin as she holds her phone like she's videotaping the whole thing— _that brat._

**" I'm just going to accompany mom to the grocery store and I'm just kidding about rejecting you "** Minju chuckled and Chaeyeon was left dumbfounded.

**" so... you're not leaving? "** Chaeyeon softly asked, tilting her head like she's a five years old kid who's asking her teacher if she can go to the restroom. 

**" no "** Minju chuckled and wiped Chaeyeon's sweat with her palm. A big relief was given to Chaeyeon's heart.

**" and you're not rejecting me? "** Chaeyeon slowly asked, confirming what she heard.

Minju giggled and shook her head **" I am not— why would I reject— "** and before Minju may even finish her sentence, Chaeyeon suddenly kissed her. It was their first kiss and Chaeyeon swears her heart is nearly going to burst. It wasn't the first kiss that she imagined, everything's unexpected but the feels is still there— right and perfect.

**" my mom's watching... "** Minju shyly said as their lips parted, her cheeks were rosy red as she covers her lips with her hand.

Chaeyeon giggled— _she's so effin' cute!_ **" eomeonim! "** Chaeyeon shouted, waving her hands high in the air **" please close your car's window first! Or your eyes as well! My girlfriend is getting shy about the fact that you're watching! "** Minju hit Chaeyeon which the girl whined about because of her wound.

**" ah, I'm sorry "** Minju immediately apologized—

Chaeyeon didn't mind the pain and just gently held Minju's cheeks, eyes that are filled with love were locked together and smiles that can never smudge off by anything. 

**" I'm a pabo for always waiting for my turn without doing** **anything** **"** Minju said.

**" and I'm the biggest fool for not noticing that you are "** Chaeyeon caresses Minju's face using her thumb, looking at the girl like she's the most expensive and fragile thing in the world— like Minju is her world. Chaeyeon can feel her eyes watering from all the feelings that are mixing up inside her heart right now.

**" thank you Minju-ah "** and the tears that she held in were now escaping from her eyes **" I love you, I really do "**

**" talk about that to someone who loved you since years ago "** Minju proudly said. Chaeyeon didn't wait for another second and once again their lips met— it was magical and full of love. 

They already have gained a lot of memories together as best friends but today, they declare to make new ones as lovers. They knew that changing their status from best friends to girlfriends would make big-time adjustments with things but they are more than willing to do so. 

Setting aside those worries, they have let their love and happiness take in.

**" eomma, let's go and just leave them— we aren't going to watch them, aren't we? "** Minju's little sister asked.

Their mom just shook her head with a smile before turning on the car's engine **" mom I think I figured out what I would want to do when I grow up "** Minju's sister proudly said **" I want to be a matchmaker professional! "** she laughed wickedly. 


	14. 00: Bonus chapter

Minju and Chaeyeon's anniversary is coming and Chaeyeon's trying hard to know what Minju would like to receive. They promised each other that they would not throw out a grande surprise event for each other for that certain day— no excessive balloons hanging on rooms, no rose petals scattered on the floor, etc.

Chaeyeon's laying on her stomach as she looks at Minju who's busy on her laptop **" give me some love, flirt with me "** she cutely demands to the busy girl.

Chaeyeon's the type who always demand cuddles and kisses from Minju, acting cute and all— a very big twist from Chaeyeon's actual characteristic of being someone who's mature and able to lead everything. Minju, on the other hand, is the type of girlfriend who rarely is that demanding but when the day would hit and the clingy Minju awakens, it's excessively cute.

They balance out each other. They just fit each other perfectly.

Minju sighed **" can we please finish our research papers, please? You haven't even done any of yours "** they are senior high school now and the amount of things to do is so many compare to when they are in middle school.

**" we still have two more weeks to do that "**

**" stop practicing and mastering the art of cramming "**

**" but my mind only works when the due is coming near "** Chaeyeon pouts.

Minju sighed in defeat and set aside her laptop to give attention to her girlfriend **" now that you're not busy, let's talk about something that's coming up soon— can we talk about what we should do for our first anniversary? It's three days away from now "** Chaeyeon brightly said.

They don't usually celebrate monthsary because they don't want to count the number months of them being together, they don't want to be like those mediocre couples. Minju and Chaeyeon are bold enough to assume that they would really end up being together forever.

And besides, their everyday life as a couple is like a celebration already with their extraness to each other every damn day. 

**" we could just cuddle up and watch Netflix "** Minju affectionately reached for Chaeyeon's face, gently running her thumb on the latter's cheeks **" or we could go to a fancy restaurant if you want to— I don't really mind whatever we'll do in that day as long as you're with me "** she shrugs.

Chaeyeon bit her lip **" stop "** she whines and immediately buried her face on the pillow **" ugh, you're making me blush! "** she added, making Minju giggle.

**" don't burden yourself without our relationship. I'll be fine with everything as long as you stay by my side "**

Chaeyeon shot Minju a look **" where did you learn those things!? Stop browsing the internet! "** she jokily scolded her and Minju proudly shrugs.

Chaeyeon grabbed Minju's hand and started planting soft kisses on it **" but seriously, what do you want to receive? I want to give you a gift "** Minju shook her head, disapproving to Chaeyeon **" I don't mind spending money on you "** Chaeyeon pouts.

**" I don't mind spending my money on you too— but we should just save it, when we go to college and live in our own apartment, it's better if we have our money aside from the allowance we'll get from our parents "** Minju's already thinking that far, she's been picturing her future with Chaeyeon.

**" we could go and have a vacation during our breaks with that money "** Minju added.

It's their dream. Going to the same university— though they have a different course that they would want to take, be that cute university couple, live in the same apartment, and go on trips whenever they have time. Very simple and ideal.

**" but... "** Chaeyeon is still not giving up on her idea of giving Minju something special for their anniversary. She wants to pamper her girlfriend once in a while because Minju's doing that to her every day. Chaeyeon really wonders how Minju manages to do that, Minju just knows what the latter would like each day without a problem.

Minju sighed for the third time and hopped out of the bed to get something from her desk— she went back to bed and laid on her stomach like Chaeyeon **" you're so stubborn "** she murmurs and gently grabbed Chaeyeon's hand.

Chaeyeon watched Minju scribble something on her hand— it's tickling Chaeyeon as the pen touches her skin **" my sister is insane, she's being serious about her matchmaking 'company' "** Minju said.

Chaeyeon chuckled **" she's good tho, she made us happen "**

**" I made us happen— thanks to my letter "** Minju boastfully said, emphasizing her contribution.

**" if your letter didn't come to our mail, you probably not going to say what you feel about me. You coward! "**

**" let's talk about being dense? "** Minju raised her eyebrow and they both chuckled about each other's flaw in the past. They are that comfortable now that they could clown each other's mistakes in the past and even the Sakura and Yujin thing, it's becoming an inside joke for them.

**" satisfied? "** Minju asked as she lets go of Chaeyeon's hand. 

She just made a list of things she would want to have as per Chaeyeon's request, but all of the things that Minju has written down doesn't really require spending any money.

1\. kisses

2\. cuddles

3\. attend the school concert with me

4\. free showcase of your dance for me

5\. long drives

Chaeyeon has recently received her student license and as a reward, her parents gave her a second-hand car.

The things that Minju wrote down just involve spending time together. It's not really a hard thing for Chaeyeon to do, it's even something that Chaeyeon would love to do for her.

**" I could do some of these right now "** Chaeyeon said with a huge grin on her lips. She feels very lucky, she just hit a jackpot with Minju being her girlfriend.

Minju bashfully smiled **" really? "**

**" really "** Chaeyeon smiled and slowly leaned closer to give Minju a quick peck on her lips.

They are looking at each other intensely, blame it to their raging hormones. Chaeyeon reached for Minju's face, gently caressing the girl's face and before Minju can even say anything, Chaeyeon's already on top of her.

**" let's be together till our hair turns white— till we go bald and our skin wrinkled "** Chaeyeon softly said.

**" are you proposing to me right now? That sounds like a proposal Ms. Lee "** Minju caresses Chaeyeon's back while giving the girl an accusing look.

Chaeyeon shook her head, grinning like a crazy in love woman **" my proposal won't be this simple Ms. Kim— I know you hate grande things but if I propose to you, it will be "**

Anyone could tell that both of them are really in love, by just the look on their eyes, anyone could tell that they are. Their eyes are definitely shooting hearts whenever they look at each other, the intensity of their love is very evident. Chaeyeon never looks at somebody the same way she looks at Minju and vice versa. 

Chaeyeon's eyes were made for Minju only and Minju's were made for Chaeyeon.

Their little romantic moment shattered when the door suddenly opened **" unnie! I need— "** it's Minju's little sister. She froze with her mouth wide open and when she realized what she disturbed, she immediately turned her back away **" you guys are tainting my pure eyes! "** the younger girl shouted and smash the door close.

Minju and Chaeyeon exchanged looks and eventually burst into laughter.


End file.
